A Foxy Nine-Tailed Titan
by arawiguM
Summary: The tailed-beasts have gone their separate ways after their containers die off. Kurama settles down in a hole in the ground and occasionally awakens to observe humanity, watch as Kurama wakes up in a backwards arse place and attempts to make sense of what appears to be cannibalistic, giant, nudists, while dealing with humans. My first summary, forgive how bad it is.
1. A Foxy Titan and the Absence of Ninja

A Foxy Nine-Tailed Titan

(Notes: Now, this is my first fiction, so expect a hell of a lot of mistakes and below average organization. I expect to be criticized, I want to learn from my mistakes. I've always wondered about Kurama's height, it's never been made clear so it ended up being quite a conundrum on my part, having made attempts to measure the beastly nine-tailed fox. I came upon a site where someone had apparently bothered to put in the time to figure this out. Kurama's height is about 390 meters on his hind legs, whilst he's about 103 meters with hands and feet to the ground. Kurama's tails range no less or more than 440 – 536 meters. Now, understand that I myself am in doubt, but those are the height and length limits that I will follow until I am given a reason to do otherwise. Besides, Kurama is made of chakra, what's a little fanfiction magic to fix that? Link showcasing all this will be at the bottom.)

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

 _Underlined Italics: Attack/Move Names_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

 _Italics: Emphasis_

' _ **Single Quotation Bold Italics': Tailed-Beast or Titan Thoughts**_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Tailed-Beast or Titan Speech**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Foxy Titan and the Absence of Ninja!**

Asleep within a cavern is an orange-ish, large, furry mass standing tall at the height of a mountain—depending on whether he chooses to move as a bipedal or not—with the torso and upper limbs of a human, the lower body of a beast, a vulpine head with long rabbit-like ears and black fur that extends from the inside of said ears to around the eyes. The pure red of his eyes dwarf even the tint of rubies and his dark lips accentuate those sharp, pointy, murder-lizing, teeth. Ladies and germs, this is Kurama, or known by many as the 'demon fox,' 'nine-tails,' or just 'fox,' overall.

* * *

- _ **Third Person Narrative**_

Histories and pasts are fragile things. They tend to dictate one's character and define their qualities, whether for better or worse is up to the one that undergoes the experience. Such was the case of the nine-tailed fox, Kurama. Over the years of his seemingly never-ending life, Kurama had been victim to the machinations of humanity. The first to ever make matters worse was Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The second in line of those that had wronged him was Hashirama's wife herself, Mito Uzumaki, simply by seeing him, Kurama, as something that needed to be contained and being said containor. Third and fourth that have caused him nothing but trouble are the parents of one of the few humans Kurama had come to actually give a damn about, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Kurama's past had shaped him into a mass of hate and anger, something that Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama last and final container, had managed to do something about. Naruto was the epitome of the will of fire that the old Sarutobi always rambled on about, something that Kurama wholeheartedly agreed upon. Kurama had been heavily affected by Naruto's presence, his views of the world and its people altered by the whiskered blonde's words and actions. It's a shame that the blonde and his offspring had long left the mortal realm…Naruto's wife was okay, too, according to the fox.

Kurama now slumbers beneath the surface of the world within a cavern somewhere in the eastern region of the world; the space having formed around him as sediments kept piling up over the years, never once affecting him for his body's corrosive chakra kept the minerals of the ever forming chamber from petrifying him. The age of the ninja was over, shinobi and the use of chakra had faded into the realm of mythology, their secrets and power dying with them.

It used to be that Kurama would awaken a few times every millennia or so to check on humanity and their progress, but after he found that chakra was reduced to nothing but a slight strength enhancement that the few remaining practitioners dubbed 'ki' or 'chi,' Kurama decided that any and all advancements humanity would come to have will be of no interest to him, however, he decidedly observed the tech savvy humans, if to at least gain an understanding of their machinations. Kurama, decidedly, was unimpressed and returned to his seemingly everlasting sleep. There was nothing wonderful about dabbling in technology that would allow humans to travel through the sky in mild comfort; an elongated cabin with metal wings did the flying, there was nothing jaw-dropping about a bomb capable of wiping cities off the face of the planet; all of this could have been done without technology if the right application of chakra was implemented. The flying was accomplished by the old Stone Village Kage, Onoki, if Kurama's memory served right, and techniques that could potentially wipe out populations could be accomplished by just about any ninja that trained seriously. Anything that the humans' so called technology could accomplish, chakra was able to do just as—if not better—much as it could. If anything, Kurama saw it as an offence to the ninja and samurai of his time after having observed the on-goings of humanity for the last time.

The very first time Kurama had awakened from his self-imposed hibernation he was paws deep in an uneven circular depression and humanity had seemingly ceased to exist. It actually turned out that the furless apes had retreated into caves, disappearing into the depths of the planet, only to be seen when the humans were migrating to new areas. The nine-tails was curious at this 'development' and so set out to observe the nude bipedals; Kurama had done so by pulling himself under an illusion that bent light around him, allowing for stealth. The illusion silenced his thundering steps as he slowly followed the migrating party of humans to their next abode; and at the time, if humans were able to communicate with languages, Kurama understood nothing because the language was comprised of unintelligible grunts and a variety of other sounds. At the point of reaching the next cave, Kurama eyed the retreating backs of the humans as they entered the new cavern with apprehension in an unorganized matter. At some point curiosity got the better of him and Kurama plucked the very last human from the messy, receding line before making away from the group to return to the very earthly depression he had awoken in. It was a good thing that the simple man at the time wasn't very observant, otherwise they would have noticed Kurama's enormous hand snatch the human and pulling the hairless ape into the camouflaging illusion around the fox's gargantuan body. …to say the least, the encounter didn't go so well. The human panicked and defecated on Kurama's hand in sheer fright. The experience was described with one word: disgusting. As a result, the demon fox, with the flick of his wrist, sent the insignificant and bowel-releasing human aflight; Kurama was sure the puny man lived...kind of.

The third time Kurama had awakened, he explored the world, adventuring the lands of the planet and swimming across oceans. It was after Kurama had returned to his hole in the earth that he deduced the landmasses of the world, or rather, land _mass_ ; at the moment the world had only one continent, and one that dwarfed the Elemental Nations—a supercontinent to be exact—and it wasn't anything to laugh at either. This was a wonder of the world, albeit one that more than likely caused the location of his dear partner's burial to shift and preventing future visits to his knucklehead's gravestone. Fucking nature. It was more than likely that while Kurama slept, the Elemental Nations drifted until it came into contact with another landmass, the same occurring with whatever other land there might've been elsewhere until every continent and island came together.

The fifth or seventh time Kurama woke up, he was less than amused. No. Kurama was absolutely annoyed. Not because of the increasing height of the depression Kurama slept in, because, hell, should it rain and the chasm floods, Kurama would do nothing except sleep through it. No, the annoyance stems from the fact that many walks of life would temporarily populate the space around Kurama for the great warmth that his body radiated. Plenty of avian creatures would roost anywhere on his body, taking up a section of his form…and this happened with more flocks of birds than Kurama cared to count; serpents and rodents would either burrow or wedge themselves underneath Kurama's hands and paws, predators and prey alike congregated around the skyscraper-sized fox. Silently having given a mirthful curse the initial day of the animals' appearance around him, Kurama, kept his chakra from harming the animals that would rest in his presence. Naruto really softened him up. At times humans would even show up, nomads apparently, that have broken off from whatever society they might've been a part of. It was in the presence of humans that Kurama would be curled up and had the space and vicinity of his chasm primed with an illusion to make it seem as if he were naught but a large boulder in a hole in the ground. Albeit a strange boulder that gave off waves of warmth. The first human Kurama personally observed shit himself in fright atop his hand, no fucking way was Kurama going through that again, so he did not deign to interact with any human that came to him. One day Kurama might do otherwise, however, until then, he'll not do so.

And it will be another vast amount of years before Kurama ever awakens again…

* * *

- _ **First Person—Kurama**_

I felt myself in deep bliss, the darkness of sleep and the occasional dream lulling me further. This continuous cycle of dreams and silent nothingness couldn't be compared to anything else, I was sure that it was the best sensation in the world. Second best, that is. The absolute best involves sappy feelings and the like, not something I feel is necessary to indulge in at the moment. It lasted for a while longer, the sweet mist of sleep, however, everything comes to an end eventually, unfortunately. With a mighty drawn out yawn I awoke for the first time in what seemed to be…a long time, apparently. I couldn't spot any change in terrain and layout, additionally it wasn't a result of an altered landscape, either. This was due to the hole I took refuge in; evidently it closed around me for the duration of my hibernation.

" **Are you serious?"** I murmured after having examined the surrounding enclosure, then decided to test out the limits of my space.

I stretched out, slowly sprawling myself out as much as I could, only to come short and touch the walls of the enclosed chasm without fully extending any of my extremities. "Oh, come _on_!" I snapped, as if yelling at the walls would cause them to suddenly expand.

This wasn't something to truly get cross over, although I felt that I could very well overreact if I so I fucking pleased, especially after great sleep and a large stream of dreams to accompany said sleep. I sighed exasperatedly, grudgingly coming to terms with the current situation and mulling over the options I present to myself: brute force my way out with physical strength, or brute force my way out with a _Tailed-Beast Bomb_. Either way, I'd still look like a badass, no doubt. Now, considering the options, a _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ would not only blow open a way to the surface, I'd also get caught in the blast of my own move—something that admittedly won't hurt so much. Naruto's barrage of giant _Rasengans_ hurt a kiloton more than the explosion of my own attack; well, to me, that is. It could also potentially draw unwanted attention to myself, however, I'm not sure how unwanted that attention is. Tailed-beasts can be lonely, too, just look at Gyuki thirty years after Killer Bee died of his old age.

However asinine it might be for a big ass fox like myself, whose manner to escape could really just be the swipe of a paw-hand, I decided that this needed more mulling over before I made a move at all. For all I know, humanity could have come up with some devastating technology that allowed them to harness any energy source; something that I refuse to let myself become victim to. That kind of situation would end up with me dying only to reform and get caught up in the same damn problem.

If I were to go through with the _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ , there's little doubt that more than just probably, I'd bring down a majority of the chamber on top of my head. Plus the explosion and other things to consider.

' _ **On the other hand…'**_ if I were to go with my physical strength the likelihood of bringing everything down is just as likely. I sighed, there were a _few_ other options but I wasn't really feeling the need to be so complex about the simple task of rising to the surface.

' _ **All these ifs and weres are getting on my nerves, let's get the fuck out of here.'**_ It was with that thought that I turned onto my back, giving the ceiling above me a blank stare.

The _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ isn't the only weapon in my arsenal, but it is my most powerful, especially now with all the elemental applications thanks to having been with Naruto his whole life. That, and I recall the other beasts having donated some chakra to aid in combating Madara and Kaguya, something that I do appreciate, even if they aren't aware I kept some of it to myself for a decent power boost.

Decidedly I declined to utilize any of the two options I had at the forefront of my thoughts and went with simple chakra bursts, otherwise known as by the ninja of the past: _Consecutive Tailed-Beast Bombs_ _._ They're basically weaker _Tailed-Beast Bombs_ , but that's so that they could be fired in such rapid succession. The _Consecutive Tailed-Beast Bombs_ would no doubt garner attention, although they wouldn't attract as much as a complete _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ or otherwise. If I were to use the _Nine-Tails Beam_ , or _Tailed-Beast Shockwave_ , I wouldn't be making this any easier on myself to escape with the most anonymity as possible. Who knows how much the humans had advanced? I hoped that my brothers and sisters were alright.

In the next moment, my cheeks bulged somewhat as I gathered charka within my mouth. The process took no longer than about a second or so and I followed up by releasing the chakra in the form of a small, compact, crimson orb. The sphere of chakra ascended without being impeded, only to have several other _Consecutive Tailed-Beast Bombs_ follow its path, each having been released from my muzzle as soon as I barely open my jaws.

In the seconds to come, the only thing I saw was smoke, debris, and flashes of bright red as the chakra projectiles collide with the ceiling of the nature enclosure.

It took a while, but everything eventually cleared up to reveal a sliver of light entering through a small crevice in the ceiling. Immediately I scramble to pull myself up, to finally stand on my hind legs once again, albeit in a crouch at the moment due to the lack of space. With a mighty push from both my back and legs the crust above me finally gives way to the surface, the earth becoming scarred from my success in liberating myself from that dark hole.

Upon my head breaking the surface I inhaled profoundly, hopefully not sucking up any nearby wildlife—that makes for a nasty booger—then promptly exhaled after having savored the taste of fresh oxygen.

Before I even dare to completely exit the hole in the ground, I begin to swivel my head around, scanning the environment for any signs of an intelligent presence. I don't spot a single modicum of any sort of activity, only grass, plains, trees, hills, and so on and so forth. Either humanity went extinct, which would sort of suck, because my own siblings aren't intimidate by me at all, for any reason, and I'm bigger than all of them! Animals don't really feel trepidation unless I become upset and turn into a walking natural disaster, and trees aren't the most expressive organisms out there.

' _ **So I'm either the only intelligent entity for several kilometers, or humanity died off…'**_ I furrowed my brow and a spasm came to my right eye and ear from utter irritation, _**'I'm more prone towards the extinction possibility…that's definitely something that would happen to the human race, considering everything I've seen the last time I was up, several countries having their own nuclear 'solutions.''**_

With the irate spasms soon sedated, I hauled myself out of the hole I tore in the earth and began my trek to look for…some sort of sign of civilization.

This is going to be a long walk, I just fucking know it.

* * *

(Notes [cont.]: The initial idea was to have Kurama wander the Elemental Nations and actively observe the changes to the landscape over time as he explored, eventually coming to see another strip of land near the E.N. until the two landmasses make contact, thus giving more reason for exploration. While I thought of entertaining the idea, I felt that I'd be wasting time explaining a bunch of minor changes made to the landscape over the years, or how ninja inexplicably expanded the land utilizing devastating jutsu. I just didn't feel it. There should be no reason why the E.N. is the only continent, right? This is more or less the case during the paragraph briefing Kurama's exploration of the world. None of my previous ideas seem to fit, especially since AoT seems very keen on all—or at least the remainder—of humanity living behind massive walls. I promised you all a link, here you go! thread/7651/100-kuramas-size-calc )


	2. First Encounter

(First off. I apologize for this super late update. I got lazy for a while and focused more on college. Second, I played with the idea of Kurama having a human form. I decided against it, thinking it'd be better if Kurama simply adjusted his size to fit any needs he might have, but it will be up for poll eventually, I suppose. Third, in the case someone thought this up, no pairing unless one of you leave me a decent reason for it. Fourth, I have no beta, being a new user, so any mistake I make will likely take some time to be corrected. ...One more thing...I'm glad you all want this to continue! I'll give it my best from now on. Some more 'notes' at the bottom.)

 _'Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

"Double Quotation normal": Speech

 _Italics: Emphasis_

 _Underlined Italics: Move/Attack Names_

 _ **'Single Quotation Bold Italics': Titan/Tailed-Beast Thoughts**_

 **"Double Quotation Bold": Titan/Tailed-Beast Speech**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Contact**

* * *

 _ **-First Person-Kurama**_

It wasn't until I neared the distant silhouettes that their forms had a definite shape and became bathed in color. They were humanoid albeit rather disproportionate and...big, although that could be a trick of the mind since they're a little ways away; and are— _ **'Are they nude?'**_ That was an observation not truly uncommon at all to me, for humans have, in various periods on many occasion, been in the buff for whatever reason; whether because they simply hadn't the mentality to create clothing or when they slept at night after a romp. It didn't matter to humans as long as they felt comfortable in their own skin. That comfort, however, after the last moment I was awake, when there were skyscrapers and the such, was practically nonexistent. Humans covered up because for some reason they didn't feel right with themselves. That didn't seem to be the case anymore. The nudist shapes were, as Naruto might put it in simple terms... _buck_ _ass_ _nude_.

The trees that these humanoids lumbered under were enormous. Each arboreal growth going on up to eighty meters and then some in height with respective diameters. _**'I'm still the king! Humph!'**_ As if a piece of wood could reach altitudes higher than I. Each colossal—colossal to humans, that is—tree towered over the humanoids beneath them and offer shade with their leafy growths and other processes. I wasn't yet close enough to properly examine the trees. Be that as it may, I was closer to some of the humanoids lingering just a tad away from the tree line. I neared the humanoids even further to better examine them and whatever behavior they might exhibit; depending on their level of intelligence will determine my following actions. Hopefully carnage wasn't one— _ **'Naruto, you've made me too soft. I would've blasted these things to hell if it weren't for you.'**_

 **"Here's hoping, I guess."** I grumbled, dissatisfied thus far by the lethargic behavior of the giants-by-human-standards.

Upon coming close enough that the forms of the giants were clear, I more heavily scrutinized them only to see that the previous idea of the nudists' disproportion of their bodies was undoubtedly true. I'd kept a vigil over the seemingly slothful giants for a time; and time has indeed past by since the second I decided to observe. To say the least, I wasn't impressed by their habits. The titanic humans do nothing but linger under the trees, stroll through any nearby areas, or just sit there with their proverbial heads up their asses. From the titans to the trees my focus shifted. I lowered myself onto all of my limbs, decidedly walking like a beast would, to peek closer at the trees that barely extend past a quarter of my height whilst standing on my hind legs. Extending an arm towards the tree, I press the palm of my paw-hand against its bark. _**'Sturdy. Rigid.'**_ Those were the two words that came to mind. These trees must be deeply set into the soil. It might be possible that it wouldn't uproot and fall over from a _Tailed-Beast Shockwave_. _**'Impressive, for a bunch of trees.'**_

Returning my attention to the titans that just dawdle aimlessly without goal, I wonder if there was more to them than shown by their current behavior. In all honesty, the titans are only amongst their kin–within my illusion, I remain unseen, I'm sure I don't count, yet–and I have yet to witness what occurs if another creature were to be present. Despite the dampening effects of my illusion I tread lightly in the case that the effects this camouflage offers isn't enough to conceal my thundering steps.

I swivel my head around in search of any other living organism that isn't a giant humanoid; none were present to utilize as a guinea pig, unfortunately. My brow furrows and I shake my head, uncertain of whether I should or shouldn't dispel the light bending illusion to reveal myself.

 _ **'Such a disappointment, just when humans actually become a modicum of a threat by their looks alone.'**_ I sighed, discontent with the current situation.

Back when they were nothing but flies, humans were able to move around swiftly on their proportionate legs with the capability of keeping up with at least a wild cat—and that was during the time that chakra was evidently falling out of practice. At least back then humanity wasn't a disappointing sack of potatoes that looked like they had Down Syndrome.

It wasn't until I brought myself towards a nearby motionless giant that sat against one of the trees and crouched to its level, about face to face, that I realized just how much humanity degraded. Its eyes were in a haze, dark and lacking the luster of life and intellect that any human would naturally possess. There was no energy to achieve, no ambition, no emotion. The giant seemingly had no drive to live; it was about ten meters or so tall, small enough for me to grab it with my paw-hand if I so wished it. So I did. I reached out for the second time this day and nabbed what some would call gargantuan, then proceed to drag the giant into my camouflage illusion, holding its disproportionate body tightly enough to cause its ribcage to groan audibly. My ears twitched in response, the sound appeasing my vexation somewhat. The uselessness and lackadaisical mannerism displayed to me by the other giants only causes a surge of negative emotion to well up within me. What had occurred to the humans that thought? To the humans that advanced? To the humans with values and virtues? In my burst of anger I ended up utterly crushing the creature's chest cavity.

' _ **As a species you've reached titanic heights, but your individuality and form doesn't have anything to be desired.'**_ The ten meter in my hand recognizes pain, apparently, since it cried out when I caused its torso to cave in; I assumed the giant was dead immediately after, considering I turned its internal organs to paste. Right then after satiating my burst of emotion I dropped the giant's body, only to reach towards the tree afterwards to —right as I was reaching for the tree I would have cleaned my paw-hand on, the blood in my fur just evaporated. The giants have a high body temperature, it seems. Enough that the slightest contact of the outside world would destroy the homeostasis and stability of its cells were they to part with the body. Briefly I glanced at the corpse I left behind before huffing and turning my back towards it and delved into the forest.

* * *

 _ **-Third Person**_

If Kurama were to have looked back as he parted from the supposed corpse, he would see a body that was gradually regenerating and repairing itself. The very body of the titan he thought he had killed.

Anyhow, days have past since the experience with the giant, and Kurama is eagerly headed towards an unclear figure way far off from his current position, illusion put up around himself to avoid detection until he felt it prudent to do otherwise, or if a situation were to come up in which Kurama would have to make a decision. Kurama may or may not be prone to showing off, either. There weren't all that many giants after he had past the forest of giant trees, leaving it behind several days ago whilst grumbling curses and cusses and a few censor worthy phrases that would leave Tayuya proud— plus fussing over not seeing a single intelligent being whatsoever. As of after that forest, Kurama had found that a majority of this place was barren with the occasional small animal. It was as if some explosive force tore through this place and demolished everything without a care in the world.

 _ **'Perhaps that was the point of change for the humans?'**_ Theorized the titanic fox. If it were, then Kurama supposed that the lifeless gaze of the humans was more something they picked up after having evolved for some time. Maybe it gave the interpretation that it was looking at something else whilst it moved in the general direction of prey? Quite a couple of questions surround the giants; for instance, what made them grow to such proportions? Was there some sort of predator that competed with them for food that caused them to turn out that way? Maybe a common enemy? Nevertheless, there's plenty time to think these hypotheses over later, right now there was silhouette to investigate; and so Kurama shot into a mad sprint, all four of his appendages clawing and kicking at the ground with much fever that it would have made that Rock Lee kid cry about youth or something or other. The mad dash was in the hopes that Kurama had discovered something other than some unrepentant sloth of a giant. The shadow in the distance, hopefully it wasn't just another forest, Kurama was getting tired of those as it was. The closer Kurama made it to the shape, the more distinct it became. It was at first a slab, far off in the horizon, then it progressively grew more detail. The slab has become a seemingly oval shape, then the oval shape grew in size and form as if to accentuate itself for the whole world to see. Every small addition of detail only caused Kurama to charge with much more intensity; his illusion couldn't dampen the thunder in his sprint, and thus he let it fall. The closer Kurama was to the ever growing shape, the more features came to the figure. Small objects riddled the very top of the article shamelessly like some sort of decorum made to accentuate its existence.

It wasn't until another several kilometers more that the entity became clearer to Kurama. A wall. That's what the item in the distance is, a wall. Then if he were to get closer...the items on top weren't meager decorations but something cylindrical of a sort. Cannons, maybe? If those were cannons, an age old invention, then any intelligent creature that lived in this time is more than likely sheltered behind the wall o'er yonder. It was at this point that he came to a sudden halt, right ear twitching as a yell came from just over a hill...a cry of panic and commands.

Kurama took a glance towards the general direction off towards his right, and pondered on the decisions he could make. Either investigate, or make a beeline towards the wall.

Kurama made his decision and slipped into his illusion.

* * *

 _ **-First Person-Kyukuro**_

 _'I'm—I'm not a titan! I'm not a titan's child!'_ Elation ran wild through me, coursing without restraint as I looked upon the jaws of a mismatched titan. The abyss within its maws was horrifying, its teeth made to tear and crush humans like myself apart without discrimination. Fortune did not favor those who remained still in the face of danger, of that I was sure just momentarily after my excited high wore off. Something was wrong, however. I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't respond for they felt numb. Fear. For good measure I beat each leg to force feeling into them, the sensation of pins and needles wracking them as I made a made dash for the wagons I had stowed myself into during the morning.

"Run! Get on your horses and make for the wall!" Called the leader of the survey troupe of this expedition gone wrong.

I immediately dove onto the back of a wagon and scrambled to the space just behind the riders before taking a look over my shoulder. What could be more fearsome than the distant yet approaching form of the titan making a mad sprint for us? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to find out...and it was just then that a five-fingered print came into being just in front of the titan, as if some protective god expelled a kinetic force to cause a depression that would trip the titan, from the sky. That wasn't the case. I wished it was the case, for the titan seemed to run into something that stood in the very place of the print. As if coming from nowhere, a large furry appendage began to fade into existence...one much...MUCH larger than the titan itself. Then the appendage gave way to a shoulder, then a neck and torso, a vulpine head with elongated ears, a lower body, and nine, long, colossal tails that swayed lazily. It was something that depicted an animal one would only see in books of the outside world, only in the form of a terrifying beast. This was something that trumped even the largest of titans, and more than likely even the walls of our home. If anything truly deserved to be called a _titan_ , it would be this monstrosity.

My breath hitched alongside the panic-stricken men whose fear only intensified a hundredfold with mine in tow. This was it. More than likely humanity's end, the finisher of civilization as I and everyone else know it. _'If this beast made it back to the wall...'_ I thought, _'then...—no! Charle! She'd be in danger!'_ I leaned over the back board of the wagon that the riders sat against and called to them, my voice was loud and panicked. "We—we can't go back to the wall! We'd end up leading that thing to the cities!"

The survey members didn't appreciate my words, for they they gave me incredulous and fearful looks. "Are you nuts, kid?! That thing'll kill us the moment it gets a—" the soldier never managed to finished his words. A shadow soared overhead and landed in front of the whole troupe as hot blood sprayed from the mangled corpse of the titan. The earth shook with heavy vibrations upon the landing of the dead titan. Every rider in the troupe turned at least somewhat to gaze at the giant that bested a titan with ease. It was a miracle to have seen this. Something that seemed to prey upon titans, that was a Godsend. Now the concern is over whether it would target all of us or not.

Much to my—and every single survey members'—dismay, the beast began to move towards us, a slow gait with its bloody fangs bared in a threatening display.

* * *

 _ **-Third Person**_

It was just after Kurama had slain the titan—apparently what the _real_ humans call the giants—that he turned towards the small beings he had once deemed insignificant and stared at them with annoyance. Kurama could not help but lay his deadly choppers bare to these people, for it seemed obvious that the humans were more than shocked by Kurama's appearance and intervention. To be honest, Kurama didn't blame them, especially since a giant 390 meter fox definitely wasn't something that anyone would expect to see in their lifetime. It was, however, an irksome thing to have to deal with. Kurama also supposed that the manner in which he slaughtered the 'giant' was somewhat gruesome; not overkill, mind you, just not a pretty sight. Kurama, after having intercepted the titan, leaned in and bit into it before shaking his vulpine head wildly, tearing heated flesh apart and even mangling the titan's body beyond recognition. Not a single part of the titan was left untouched. Unlike the supposed corpse Kurama left behind some time ago, this one didn't regenerate whatsoever. It remained dead. It was after the brutality against the titan that Kurama had launched it over the troupe of humans he had encountered just now.

The looks of increasing fear the humans gave Kurama served no positive purpose except to further annoy him. It did not mean Kurama would cause the humans harm but it did not mean Kurama would not take a moment longer to terrify them; and with that it mind, Kurama stood on his hind legs and rose even higher than he already was while crouched and parted his maws. As soon as Kurama reached the peak of his height, the nine-tailed fox released an earth-shattering roar. The immediate ground beneath Kurama gave way and cratered from the _Tailed-Beast Shockwave_ generated from the beastly bellow.

"Move! Flee and lead it away from the walls!" Called the commanding officer. "Fire your flares at it to keep its attention on us!" Further ordered the commanding officer of the exploration party.

Corpsmen and women scrambled to comply with the commands shouted out by their superior, the soldiers taking their flare guns in hand as they rushed their horses away from their home. Despite their fear, these men and women knew the risks of the job, and now that a new risk presented itself not only to them but to their loved ones...every soldier there had steeled themselves. They knew that in a situation like this, their lives might as well be forfeit. Even the corpsman that was in the midst of chiding Kyukuro had resolved to do whatever it took to keep wife and daughter at home safe. Several other riders silently thought of home, their husbands and wives, siblings and children, and how much they loved them...and it was with a mighty cry that they rode off, flare guns pointed at Kurama and firing in unison to draw the fox's attention.

Kurama grunted as the burning colors struck his pelt, feigning a sensation of pain. Immediately Kurama responded by giving a slow chase, playing the sloth because of his gargantuan form. To Kurama the humans weren't very quick at all, not even on their measly horses could they truly outrun the greatest of the Tailed-Beasts. To Kurama, the process of chasing and pretending to lose interest only to be shot at by flares was a long one. It had lasted for three hours or so, especially after the humans resorted to utilizing a cart full of explosive utilities to _really_ catch Kurama's attention. It would be another couple of hours before the horses literally died of exhaustion and the humans stood up to accept their 'impending doom.'

"Eat me first, asswipe!" Cried one soldier. "Yeah, I'm right here, you overgrown rug!" Called out another. "Take me, you shitty mutt!" Another taunted. "Hey, fuck-face—" "—monster!" "Me first you—" the cries of numerous insults went on, each attempting to prolong the lives of their comrades. One voice out them all was the loudest, and that voice was that of their commanding officer. "Devour not my comrades before you do me, titan!" With the booming declaration, the commanding officer threw his sword at Kurama, the blade spinning until it struck and wedged itself into one of Kurama's forearms. The sword melted shortly after due to the caustic nature of Kurama's chakra if he made no attempt to keep it in check.

It was then that Kurama raised his head as he fell back onto his rear, thunderous laughter emanating from his throat. Every soldier, even Kyukuro did a spit take on the reaction the fox gave them.

* * *

('Notes': I had no proper order when it came to making this chapter. It was only with make-believe glue and glitter that this final product came out. It seemed so good on paper...oh well, I'll redo the chapter sometime in the future. Anyways, for those of you that haven't read much of 'before the fall,' Kyukuro is the boy born of a pregnant woman that was regurgitated by a titan in the aftermath of a titan attack 70 or so years prior to the main story of SnK. Just take a quick look at it from some English translated manga. Now, as you can tell, I don't have the highest word count, but I try, I suppose. I could make more additions for detail but it simply doesn't come easy to me unless I just about pull the motivation out of my ass.)


	3. Ride Home for the Humans

(Sorry for the extreme lateness. [Again.] But against all odds I did again and uploaded! I'm really sorry, but it's just that I get these intense bouts of laziness despite knowing what I want to type! Anywho, thanks to Animelover1013 for pointing out the errors in the characters' names. I was reading from a different source and I guess they aren't as accurate as other sources to read manga from. Nonetheless…ENJOY!)

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

 _Underlined Italics: Attack/Move Names_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

 _Italics: Emphasis_

' _ **Single Quotation Bold Italics': Tailed-Beast or Titan Thoughts**_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Tailed-Beast or Titan Speech**

 _ **"Double Quotation Bold Italics": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Ride Home for the Humans

* * *

Third Person

Kurama's mirthful cachinnations came to a slow halt, his mandible shutting against his maxilla upon the complete silencing of his laughter. For a brief moment Kurama cast a downward gaze at where a sword would have been embedded if he was made of mortal flesh and bone. Eyes snapping back to focus on the troupe of humans he had encountered and terrified, Kurama scrutinized them somewhat. They were all...so small. Which is something that Kurama had always expected of humans; at least until he had seen the titans, then he thought that those were the humans of this world. _**'Not making that mistake again.'**_ Thoughtfully added the Nine-Tails. Firm gaze still upon the human troupe, Kurama shifted forwards into a crouched position, leaning towards the group. The humans, in turn, took several steps back, prepared to flee further if necessary. _**'As if they could actually get away from me.'**_ Thought Kurama, and had only partially parted his maws to speak, only to realize that perhaps first greetings aren't best made with a booming voice. Kurama closed his mouth and sighed through his nostrils. _**'Telepathy it is, then.'**_

It was with a _gentle_ metaphorical 'shove' that Kurama made telepathic connections to each and every mind of the humans that stood beneath his shadow. Before Kurama would 'speak' to the infantry in front of him, he pondered over what first to say to them; especially after he had just terrorized them. Something Kurama was sure of that didn't win him any brownie or cookie points…Naruto's wife sure knew how to bake.

 _ **"Humans."**_ Kurama began, relaying his words through the psychic connection; the soldiers receiving his words within their minds.

"Huh?" Kuklo uttered, and swiveled his head around in search of the voice that he had seemingly heard. Several of the Survey Corps members mimicked Kuklo, however, their search for Kurama's voice was a reluctant one. The soldiers had their discipline and knew to never take their eyes off a threat, and thus tossed quick glances around before averting their sight from whatever direction they gazed into. It couldn't have been the giant nine-tailed beast, its voice would be booming if it could speak, causing even the earth beneath them to shake. Kuklo prayed that the fox wasn't intelligent, prayed that it wasn't cunning; the titan he and the Survey corpsmen ran from sure wasn't smart. _'But what if intelligence varied depending on the titan?'_ Kuklo paled at the thought, a cunning and intelligent titan meant—

 _ **"Up here, humans, I'm nowhere else."**_ Kurama hinted through the connection, unknowingly interrupting and confirming the fear of one of the humans below. There was also a tinge of annoyance in the tone of the voice he projected with his will. The humans, finally aware of from where the voice emanated from, displayed an array of emotion that ranged from shock, to fear and concern. Kurama was sure that the humans would attempt to at least communicate with him, regarding that he apparently called to them first—and that he scared them out of their wits. It was not to be, however, for instead of the calm and discipline expected of a soldier, Kurama was met with surprised cries. Cries ranging from "It speaks!" to despondent mutterings of "We're doomed..." really, while it was _somewhat_ endearing, Kurama became rapidly irritated once more.A limit was reached within no time at all, even more so with the broody ones muttering about the end of humanity. _**"Would you quit your babbling!?**_ _**I thought you humans were the**_ **epitome** _ **of millions of years of evolution—fucking act like it!"**_ The fox snapped, his irritation quickly transformed into a burst of wrath. All the reactions that the humans made in response to his current doings were inexcusable to Kurama; and so Kurama raised his right arm to the peak of its range and clenched his paw-hand into a fist before bringing the appendage back down, smashing the closed hand into the ground. The nutrient-lacking soil and rock was cratered, a spider web of destruction surrounded the paw-hand that collided with the ground. Luckily the impact wasn't made with too much strength, otherwise the humans might not be around anymore... _**'Note to self: watch own strength unless absolutely necessary.'**_ Kurama mentally chided himself for nearly obliterating the humans.

Kuklo was left speechless, just as he had been for the last while after having discovered the fox-titan's speech ability, especially after the outburst made by the fox-titan; the soldiers of the Survey Corps. had been just as stunned by the development. The captain, which Kuklo had never been properly introduced to, had observed with a more critical eye and observed with a steely look. The captain stepped forth, having been the first to regain all his bearings. "So you speak." A blank statement by the captain, made to open up paths of conversation if only to get a small understanding of the fox-titan. _**"Yes, I do, human."**_ Kurama responded with a simple answer, he would give nothing away about himself, nor would he betray any emotion; having prepared himself to withstand a possible onslaught of ass kissing from the people he looms over.

The captain pondered his words carefully, a slip of the tongue could be the undoing of them all. "Are you entertained? Because we lost our horses after pushing them too much to get away from your faux chase." Rebuked the captain, clearly displeased by the fox's actions; however, his words were laced with a convincing cool. The commander, however displeased he might be at the actions of the beast towering over him and his troupe, attempted to hold an air of calm and civility so as to not antagonize the gargantuan animal.

 _ **"Thoroughly entertained. I could honestly care less about what happens to you humans."**_ Bluffed Kurama, in reality the fox wouldn't allow a single hair to be removed from the humans' head until they were under safe conditions. Naruto wouldn't either—bless the knucklehead's soul—and so neither would Kurama, following the blonde's example. _**"However, for my...**_ **transgressions** Kurama emphasized the word, as if to be sarcastic—for appearances sake, of course, _**"I will return you to your shelter, and from there we part."**_ Offered Kurama, using the opportunity to have the humans lead him to their home—and hopefully confirm what the walls he had seen earlier were. _**"I'm allowing a few minutes to make your decision."**_ Said Kurama with a tone that would leave no room for argument.

The captain was skeptical about the offer made to him and his troupe. _'This could just as easily be a trap to lure us in.'_ Reflected the captain, feeling apprehension in having to decline or accept what could be a titan's trap to devour them all sooner or later. _'What if it isn't? We could safely get out of titan's territory outside the walls in the grasp of an obvious apex predator...'_ either risk the chances of safety and survival, as well as their lives by riding what is without a doubt the world's largest titan, or duke it out with the wild world outside the walls amongst ravenous titans; a fate no man or woman would prefer to face—being torn apart without mercy when it would be easier to commit suicide...—at all. The captain looked over his right shoulder and observed the stowaway-boy and his soldiers. Every Survey member was discussing the possibilities with each other, the boy even tossing in a few ounces of his own input, apparently. _'Better to come to a unanimous consensus and—'_ the captain couldn't finish his thought for a voice from the ranks cried out. "Commander!" Shouted the stowaway-boy whilst jogging to the front and coming to the leader's side—the boy refused to take his eyes of the fox while addressing the captain.

* * *

First Person - Kuklo

I was more than sure that we were all done for, that death was coming for us all—not even the knife Sharle had given me would have helped against this enormous beast—the good luck charm that it was also supposed to be. Fortunately, or otherwise depending on who was asked, the fox-titan barked a hearty laugh that left everyone dumbfounded. This effect doubled when it spoke, and left a silence full of so much tension that the pressure and trepidation could be felt from the air. Soon enough silence gave way to panic and sorrow—it was intelligent and cunning, what rational person wouldn't feel solemn?—followed by somber acceptance. At least our loved ones would be safe, from the menace, having driven it far away from the wall. _'Sharle...'_ my last thoughts were of the girl that gave me reason to live—to survive. This fox-titan could leave us for dead and it wouldn't blink even once. Then it got angry and _persuaded_ us all to go quiet. The damage it caused with its fist alone to the terrain was devastating.

A moment after the fox-titan's outburst, I overheard the captain conversing with the beast. It was civil at least, as far civil went between a titan and what could be its prey, anyhow. Then it came; something so unbelievably convenient that it was just that: unbelievable. The fox-titan had offer them all safe passage to the walls—and despite the dangers of such a thing, I jogged up to the commander as I called out to him.

"Captain!" I approached while addressing the leader of the soldiers out on this expedition-gone-wrong. The man in question turned slightly towards me and spared a glance, addressing me visually, however, briefly, rather than verbalize his acknowledgement, it seemed that the commander wasn't willing to fully take his eyes off the beast either, unlike a few of the soldiers that have let their guard down around the gargantuan fox.

"I think we should take it up on its offer," the captain had opened his mouth to speak, likely against whatever it was I had to say but I interrupted whatever he was about to say to refute me, "think about it, either we deal with worse methods of dying in an attempt to survive on the way back ourselves, or possibly die in one swoop by taking a chance with this titan—and that's with thinking that this fox-titan might not be luring us." Let it not be known to any of these people that the only reason I'm willing to be carried by such a towering creature is in the hopes that I'd see Charles once again, I had also done what I wanted and proved to myself that I wasn't a titan once and for all. "Sir, it's the best chance we have." After having said my piece, I let captain stew with his thoughts, and I hoped he would take the offer.

* * *

First Person - Carlo Pikale

 _'This is unbelievable—a titian that can speak, even offering us passage to the walls.'_ That was too good to be true, and I wasn't just about to hand myself—or any of those under me—over on a silver platter. That stowaway boy had approached me and urged me to take the offer, his arguments were fine points: either way, we die. It was only a matter of choosing our deaths, apparently, whether to die at the hands of titans that would eat us like children with no table manners, or die at the cunning of this enormous fox-titan. I already favored the latter, however, what about the men and women? _'Would they be willing?'_ There was no guarantee of anything, and it caused me to ponder further. Too many unknowns here—more unknowns than the usual study of the titans, now there was this. To say the least: I'm terrified. Again, there is no guarantee.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" I finally responded to the giant fox. My words were smooth, a blanket of calm cooling my mind to match my words. Now was not the time to let emotions take the reins; this situation has the potential to get us all killed, or save us all.

I shifted my gaze to me the gargantuan's eyes, craning my head upwards to get the best view of its orbs from where I stood. The beast responded logically and betrayed nothing. _**"You can't. You can only trust me to keep the 'titans' at bay. For all you know, I'll kill you all after passing a kilometer."**_ I noticed the emphasis it put on 'titans.' Perhaps it took it as an insult that what we considered titanic was minuscule to him. Nonetheless I ended up agreeing. There were two choices presented to me: die one way, or the other. The other was best. "Alright, on behalf of the Survey Corps., I, Carlo Pikale, Captain, enlist your aid in traveling to our home!" My voice was projected louder than usual, so that everyone would be privy to my choice. The corpsmen and women muttered and talked amongst each other—the braver ones walked over and took positions at my side—the stowaway boy, too. The remaining bunch became much more confident after having seen the rest line up from what I saw. I was proud of them all for standing with me, because for all I knew…we'd be walking into the belly of the beast and I would rather have no one else at my back and side.

 _ **"So that's how it is, hm?"**_ Observed the fox—it grinned, it actually grinned. The fox-titan lowered an enormous hand— _'or paw? Paw-hand?'_ As a unit everyone alongside me stepped onto the beast's hand.

* * *

Third Person

Carlo Pikale, alongside the whole troupe—and the stowaway—staggered as the enormous paw-hand they stood in rose. It felt as if gravity was made much harsher; their legs felt as if they'd give out. Carlo was near one of the finger-like appendages on the paw hand and thus used it to brace himself for the duration of the ride up until he and everyone else were presented with the top of their benefactor's head, and fearing the fox possibly-suddenly turning its hand over to drop them to their death, leapt onto the beast's head.

Everyone, much to Kurama's mirth, made a mad dash for his head and latched on as if their lives depended on it. Kurama couldn't help but mess with the humans for another moment and exaggerated his head movement; doing some _neck stretches,_ Kurama shifted his head side-to-side, front and back, then around in a circle, all before repeating the process in an inverted manner—he was aware of the individual hands gripping his pelt with all their strength, so the humans would be fine. Probably. The yells Kurama earned from his _stretching_ made him want to explode into a fit of laughter and fill the air with his booming voice instead of the telepathic crap he has to use, otherwise risk deafening and-or terrifying the humans. _**'Humans are so damn fragile without chakra...'**_ Kurama huffed, displeased with the lack of chakra nowadays, and it was only—what? His first day still? When one is a gargantuan whole of badassery, Kurama understood that distance could easily be crossed with his size and speed...he truly missed those days he spent with the blonde knucklehead and his family. _**'Shouldn't have thought of chakra...brought up some good memories.'**_ It's not that Kurama didn't want to remember and fall into a daze of momentary nostalgia, but Kurama currently had a duty—no matter how minuscule a duty it was—to the humans and thus rose to stand at the peak of his height atop his hind legs.

Kurama kept still a moment upon standing to allow the humans a brief respite so that they might accommodate themselves upon his head—and the humans did just that. Carlo Pikale had laid himself down towards the front of Kurama's cranium, having decided that this was the best way to avoid a fall to his death. The rest of Pikale's band of Survey members lingered somewhere behind him, having chosen to lay upon the fox's head as well to keep from being knocked over. Now, if Kurama were to break into a sprint—either on all fours or as he is—there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in hell that the soldiers would last very long before being knocked down. Kurama and Carlo realized that, despite not having uttered a peep to each other as the Nine-Tails began his trek towards the walls he had seen earlier on. Kurama's fur isn't exactly long enough to tangle any of the people on his head or limbs, but the fox wasn't exactly comfortable with the humans being somewhere that he might have to constantly shift himself to avoid the humans' falling off.

"So fox," began Pikale, as the stowaway took position just adjacent to him, a question in mind. There might as well be no beating around the bush, "how much further?" The question was made to divine something from Kurama, the great fox just knew it somehow. _**"The structure is in the distance, and once I drop you at the entrance I'm leaving."**_ Responded the fox, albeit there was a bit of a bluff there. Kurama had no intentions of truly going anywhere other than the human settlement; however, without any knowledge about today's customs, or other settlements, plus the reaction the troupe upon his head had towards his appearance...it would be better to enter with a change in size and an illusion, otherwise risk too much.

* * *

First person - Kurama

Just in the distance was the wall I had seen previously, nothing about it changed; and if anything about it were to change at all, it would be the patrols atop the wall. If they hadn't seen me running at them before while I was on all fours then they definitely see me now at the peak of my height. As usual I took care to manage my mass to avoid prints during the walk. With my paw-hands lazily at my sides with every step I took, slightly swaying, my eyes never left the wall that I approached. It would be better if the humans atop the wall thought that I was naught but a hallucination brought on by the sun and their vivid imagination...and so the illusion was cast. From anyone else's view and thoughts, aside from those that caught a ride from me, I disappeared, dismissed as a product of the sun and their imagination, combined with having had worked for quite a while already. By the time a few of the soldiers on my head fell asleep—apparently my fur is comfortably soft—the wall was just in front of me. The structure made for keeping out threats was nothing to me, for with the flick of the wrist I'd be able to knock the construct down; I wouldn't even have to move the wrist, honestly. This wall meant for protecting the remains of humanity isn't even a quarter fraction of my height.

I lowered myself onto all fours to reduce elevation, and even then I was still several meters taller. _**"Tch, can't believe I'm lowering myself to the level of a meager wall,"**_ I chided to both myself and the humans through the telepathic connection, there shouldn't be any reason why I'd lower myself to a standard that isn't mine unless I wished it, _**"you humans better be grateful I let myself bow so low just to get you here."**_

"And believe me, we are grateful for what you've done for us—especially for not going back on your word." Responded a youthful voice as a male leapt from my snout and onto the wall—a shudder made its way throughout my whole body as the image of green spandex, bowl cuts, and large eyebrows made its way into my mind. I examined the first person that moved off my head. The boy's most notable feature is the scar over his right eye, most likely from a past struggle. _**"You're not in uniform—aren't you servicing the military like the rest?"**_ I questioned the boy. Just as the boy—adolescent from what I can tell—was about to respond, the commanding officer had opened his mouth to speak over what the boy had to say. "You kept your word." Stated the captain. It almost sounded like a question for a moment and I didn't doubt that thought, especially since the validity of a giant creature's word is more than likely to crumble at a moment's notice. _**"I did, what of it?"**_ I responded, a slight snarl have gone past my muzzle as if to threaten the captain for his insolent words. "No, no! Think nothing of it…it's just that we haven't had the best of…experiences with titanic beings, to say the least." The captain quickly returned, appeasing me with his nervous and rapid response—more like making me bust my ass laughing in my mind. Riling humans up never gets old. _**"Now, if you're done, take your people and go, else I go back on my word and gobble you up."**_ I said harshly, my deadly teeth bared for the captain and the rest to see. They all complied except for the boy, he stayed, despite my _threat_ , in order to finish what he was say, apparently.

"Well...about that...I'm really just a stowaway with something to prove." Finally responded the boy, putting his right hand to the back of his head for a light scratch. A nervous gesture. Just as I was about to ask my own question the rest of the riders departed and interrupted my speech. At least the space atop my cranium was left vacant. _**"What's your name, boy?"**_ I inquired right away, I found my entrance ticket, apparently.

The youth answered right away. "Kuklo."

* * *

(And there it is, ladies and gentlemen! Third/second chapter! Depends on if you count the prologue or not. Hopefully I don't take too long with the next one. I shouldn't since it's my favorite bit of Before the Fall. As for the whole "When are we going to get to the main story?" thing, it'll happen in another few chapters, since I don't want to take too long with BtF. I don't know, really.)


	4. That's My Entrance Ticket You Arrested!

(Alright, well looking at the bright side, I updated much quicker than I have the other few chapters and succeeded in finally getting this done. All I really had to do was to edit and check for errors. [Spell check, ho!] On a new note, I'll be putting up my first poll today for this fiction. Hopefully it'll be done by tonight…maybe. I guess? I don't know, I can get pretty lazy and I'm sure I could stand to do more. Anywhales, enjoy.)

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

 _Underlined Italics: Attack/Move Names_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

 _Italics: Emphasis_

' _ **Single Quotation Bold Italics': Tailed-Beast or Titan Thoughts**_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Tailed-Beast or Titan Speech**

" _ **Double Quotation Bold Italics": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 3: That's My Entrance Ticket You're Arresting!

* * *

First Person - Kurama

As soon as the boy responded with his name I narrowed my eyes and then promptly shot the now named _Kuklo_ a withering glare after he turned and departed from my presence. The boy went towards the gathered soldiers to meet with the captain of the band of soldiers. I exhaled a grunt through my nostrils and sat back onto my haunches; the boy was no combatant and yet had been within the ranks of the soldiers out on the field.

 _ **'What was that boy doing out there, anyhow?'**_ A curiosity inducing person with interesting actions, a great combination indeed; and not only was the boy that but also my ticket inside as well. I shifted my size and mass as I laid a paw-hand upon the edge of the wall before me; as I shrunk I took care not to leave any claw markings on the surface of the construct—wouldn't want someone to fall into the fissures—and cause some questions to arise. That would be a cause for concern that I wouldn't want to deal with. _At all._

Once my size was acceptable—that of an actual fox to avoid bumping into people—I pulled myself onto the wall and shook myself off to be rid of any possibly remaining dirt from the boots of the soldiers that withdrew from my cranium. _**'Then again, I shouldn't be complaining since I killed their horses indirectly.'**_ Following that thought I made a quick dash for Kuklo; that boy is going to be both my entry ticket and encyclopedia to this civilization, therefore making him essential to me. _**'Boy should be grateful I picked him instead of the soldier.'**_ I humphed, and upon reaching the lift that Kuklo and the captain—that Carlo fellow—embarked on, I leapt onto it; the lift wasn't anything impressive, really, just a platform suspended by wires with a few fall prevention rails at its edges. My illusion, of course, remained; although it had been shrunken to my measurements and shape instead of being an area of influence. I left myself to my thoughts for a moment longer until I felt a shift in the suspended platform, we were all going to descend; and as the lift made its way down I came to the edge, having managed to maneuver through the entanglement of legs and feet in order to do so.

If I had distinguishable eyebrows they would've achieved liftoff with the sight I was beholding. A town, a city, a district—whatever anyone would call it!—full of life and activity...just like the Hidden Leaf. Despite my _qualms_ earlier about having to have lowered myself to the level of a wall for the humans, I never truly felt anything towards it, I was simply being bitter for no reason other than that I'm familiar with not a single person in this new era. I yearn for a partner, a companion, a friend...hell, I'm missing even Shukaku! _**'Dammit, Naruto, you and your mortality...'**_ The memories of the good days were brought to the forefront of my mind; not for misunderstanding, I treasure those memories more than any other but it's not as if a temporary mood change could be averted after having pondered the best times of your immortal life. The nostalgia wasn't going to do anything aside from bringing me depression, and so I abruptly shook my head to be rid of the solemn thoughts. _**'There'll be more time to dwell on the past later.'**_

The whole time I was there I didn't bother to listen in on the conversation the humans all had in the middle of this congregation, however, more than likely it was Kuklo introducing himself to what Pikale had established to the boy as the _Survey Corps_. Adding on to that tidbit of information...from what I can garner, the Survey Corps. may be the only sect of the military here that travels beyond the walls.

Once the lift had touched down to the ground I dismounted the platform and patiently awaited Kuklo to make his appearance from within the band of soldiers. Some distance away from the platform was an audience waiting for the arrival of these Survey personnel apparently, and as I was the first to part with the lift the observation came to me on the spot. _**'Probably loved ones...'**_ I pondered without further input to the topic. Afterwards I assumed that from here the soldiers would make for their barracks after such an arduous expedition for a debrief of sorts followed by some downtime to relieve the stress accumulated from the occurrences that they had encountered. As soon as Kuklo revealed himself I instantly darted for the immediate space behind the boy's legs, keeping close to him whilst retaining enough space so as to not entangle myself with his legs. At this point all the soldiers were either on their way to their current base of operations, friends and loved ones in tow, or took a moment to lag behind and embrace their loved ones. Eventually the troupe came to a hold due to an unforeseen circumstance, the Survey captain, Pikale, came to a halt before a group of people dressed similarly to the Survey troupe. Similarly, because the people before me had the head of a unicorn as their emblems instead of a pair of wings.

"Military Police..." I heard Pikale utter, prior to a woman, the sole woman in uniform that was around at the moment, unveiling herself from behind the Military Police personnel by stepping passed the soldiers that stood in front of the Survey Corps. The woman was dressed in the same uniform as the residuum of the units behind her except that her trousers seemed to hug her legs more so than those of the males and a dark material wound around her hips, draping over her rear and upper thighs.

"I'm Gloria Bernhardt, Commanding officer in charge of the Military Police here in Shiganshina district," announced the woman, "you must be Carlo Pikale, captain of the Survey Corps., right?" Questioned the she-human, Gloria, as I've heard her introduce herself. I shifted my eyes to glance over at the the captain that Gloria had inquired after as I walked out from behind Kuklo to stand at the boy's side. Something interesting was about to happen and I was loathe to just watch from behind someone's legs. _**'Like hell this is a coincidence, these Military Police are here for a reason.'**_ I watched on, having seen many similar or extremely like situations, and this is something that I'm sure the captain and Kuklo figured out the instant the both of them were picked out from the whole crowd. The woman gestured towards Kuklo. "I request you hand the boy in your company over."

* * *

Third person

Carlo Pikale turned his head towards Kuklo and frowned slightly; was it a possibility that the boy is a criminal? That is something that Carlo was hoping wasn't and wouldn't be the case. 'Might as well ask.' Pikale turned towards Kuklo and leveled the boy with a sharp look. "Did you happen to do anything that would cause the Military Police to keep an eye on you?" Inquired the Survey captain, his voice stern with a demanding undertone.

"Wha–? No, I haven't done anything!" Kuklo responded with alarm; the boy was sure he hadn't done anything to break his or Sharle's cover in the time that they had live in the Shiganshina district. 'How...how did they know I was here?' Kuklo's mind jumped from thought to thought in order to find grounds on how it was that the Military Police had figured him out. He only hoped that Sharle would be spared from this scene.

Kurama remained passive the whole time; whatever happened was out of his paw-hands and he won't do anything to intervene. Things just got interesting, after all.

Pikale contemplated Kuklo's response for a moment before turning towards Bernhardt. "...And if this is how he pleads?" The captain inquires carefully; if it so happens that it even seems as if he was defending a criminal—because for all Pikale knew, Kuklo was bluffing—it could cost him dearly. There wasn't anything Pikale felt that he could do without causing any issues with another sect of the military; issues that the Survey Corps. could do without as they already take a lot of heat from the families of the dead and any one that feels that the usefulness of the Survey Corps. is next to nonexistent. After all, the only knowledge about titans is that their physiology allows for extreme regeneration from any injury...and that their kill-spot is somewhere above the shoulders. The ' _somewhere above the shoulders'_ part isn't any help to anyone because there isn't any properly tested any ways to get to that _somewhere_ part on the titans.

Gloria Bernhardt only grinned to the two's response. "Captain Carlo Pikale, you and the rest of your units are too focused on foolishly traveling beyond the wall," she began straight-faced, "so it's likely you don't pay attention to the circulating news..." her expression, the more she spoke, Kurama decided to note, was becoming somewhat amused despite the accusations she was probably going to list against the boy after calling for his arrest to the Survey captain.

"That boy who was smuggled into this district several days ago was under suspicion of having committed serious crimes," Gloria took a moment to pause, her eyes shifting between Kuklo and Pikale; she found some entertainment in the anxiousness the boy exerted, "multiple murders, robbery, kidnapping, among several others...that boy at your side—his name is Kuklo, however, he was formerly known as _the titan's child._ " Gloria had a slight upturn to her lips.

 _ **'I know this woman's going to be trouble...I just know it.'**_ Kurama thought with a barely visible frown marring his vulpine features; things were clearly not going on the upside for these people and Kurama, while honestly not pitying the boy—not yet, at least—felt bad for the situation. The Nine-Tailed fox utilized his empathetic abilities to read the boy earlier on the wall, and the only thing Kurama divined from the boy was a fractured innocence; naive, yet knowing of hardship. Just like... _ **'Naruto.'**_ The boy, Kuklo, was akin to the knucklehead in his adolescence. _**'They're alike in that manner, I guess. Maybe I should give 'im a helping hand?'**_ Lost in his thoughts in a debate on whether to help the boy or not, Kurama missed the display of the boy handing his knife over to the captain before acquiescing to the wishes of the Military Police.

It wasn't until he shook himself out of his thoughts that Kurama took note of the boy's retreating figure along with those of the Military Police. The fox took a moment too process what was going on before his jaw dropped. _ **'Shit, I took too long!'**_ With that Kurama took off into a sprint, using the malleable properties of chakra to give himself a boost.

* * *

First Person - Kuklo

I recalled that I was taken underground, but after that I wasn't able to keep track of the time unless I personally kept count; I couldn't be bothered. It's been some time since I was taken in, of that I'm aware...just not how long it's been. I don't remember when but at some point I began to pick at the material the bars of my cell sank into with the hopes of loosening the obstacle that prevented my escape. It was a futile effort for they ran deeper than I thought and had a perpendicular bar running under the ground, too. "Shit!" My voice was laden with frustration; was I going to ever get out alive?

I gripped a the bars and began to rattle them, treating the metal roughly as I pushed and pulled in a feeble attempt to tear the metal-made bars from their place.

"You know...they're just going to beat you black and blue if you keep that up." A feminine voice advised from across the hall in which my cell resided. A woman with hair that drapes to her shoulders; I noticed the distinguishable waves and curls that made up the majority of her hair. She was in the cell across from me. The voice caught my attention momentarily, long enough to keep me from beating on the bars for the duration of my short-lived calm. "Just sayin'." The woman added as she flashed the universal peace and victory sign with her left index and middle fingers.

My response to that was to have a fit and unleash my rage and frustrations upon the cell door. "Shit! Shit! Lemme out! Shit! Shit!" I kept at it for however long I could, unfortunately I kept it up for _too_ long and a guard had come by to silence me.

The beating the guard gave me after he charged at my cell was quick; painful nonetheless, though, and not worth the tantrum I had thrown to vent. Afterwards the woman from across me just taunted me for a moment longer, asking and guessing on as to why it was that I was brought in. 'As if I'd tell her.' I grumbled within my thoughts. Then the woman said something-or-other about my scar being a _badge of honor,_ the woman knows nothing of me. The woman even mentioned something about me being a revolutionary; as if. I'm not stupid enough to do anything rash... 'Except for maybe leaving the confines of the wall...but that was personal!' I was somewhat indignant to having called myself out on that. Also for dubbing myself the equivalent of an impulsive idiot.

"Haha! It's a waste of your time trying to escape this place, you'll wind up hurting yourself like just now, give it up!" The woman wouldn't shut up and kept being annoying. I continued to ignore her. That didn't mean I was deaf; whatever she spoke, I had the misfortune of having to hear her. If only I hadn't left. Why couldn't I have left my thoughts to common sense instead of needing to prove something? Everything was going great until after I left the walls to prove to myself that I wasn't a titan, if only I hadn't needed to prove anything. Then Sharle wouldn't have to worry about me, she wouldn't have been burdened with the knowledge that I was taken away simply because I existed. My whole existence was based on being branded as an enemy to the humans, to be mistreated and spoken ill to. That isn't how a human child would be treated, no; but a titan's child? People would make every day a living hell for a child because someone claimed him to be the child of a monster. 'Ridiculous.' I thought bitterly. Despite having proven myself human, nobody else was capable of differentiating me from what was clearly a titanic monster...or fox, that is.

The guard was long gone at this point, and by now my focus was more on my surroundings. There had to be a way out, there just had to be.

"Psst! You have to play it smart or you'll never get out of here!" The woman from across me whispered harshly, giving me advice like a friendly neighbor as if she just hadn't been a callous ass. I ignored her further— "It's actually quite easy to get out of here." The woman said jovially. Now _that_ got my attention.

"Really?!" I moved against the bars and gripped them tightly; if what she said was true then getting back to Sharle wasn't going to be all that difficult.

"So you _can_ hear me!" She called me out on having ignored her. Crap, I made contact because I was impulsive.

"You tricked me." I responded blandly, having decided to not dignify that with an indignant response and shifted my eyes from end to end in search of a way out; the woman respond by playfully questioning the validity of my statement. _'Bitch, why is she playing nice now?'_ That's a thing about people that I quickly came to both admire and despise; to change sentiments at the drop of a hat, whether the emotions be superficial or not; that's a truly terrifying and awesome fact about people.

* * *

Third person

Throughout the remainder and already spoken bit of Kuklo's and the woman's conversation, Kurama sat just on the other side of Kuklo's cell to keep an eye on the boy. _ **'He can be loudmouthed, too. Just great; my poor ears.'**_ Kurama had reeled in surprise the moment Kuklo had begun his string of cussing earlier, the boy had yelled at the top of his lungs out of nowhere and caused the nine-tails agonizing distress. 'Agonizing distress' that was demonstrated in form of Kurama gripping and pulling his ears down against his head in an attempt to stave off the noise. It was a godsend when the boy had been quieted, although Kurama preferred it if the boy hadn't been harmed; so for Kuklo's troubles, as soon as the guard turned his back, the fox set an illusion upon the mind of the man that had clubbed the boy. _**'Hehe, he'll be seeing wrinkly scrotums everywhere for a week.'**_ Despite his amusement, Kurama couldn't help but take a pause to understand just what it was he had done: a prank. A form of gag done for the amusement of oneself or others...now, if it wasn't obvious now, Kurama was sure that Naruto had influenced him more than anyone else. _**'Well, except for father, that is.'**_ Those days with his father were long gone but it wasn't a tragedy to think about them; all before he and his siblings had split.

The woman from across Kuklo; she was more or less cruel with her words, however...something didn't add up; Kurama's empathetic ability had told him that the woman was a cheerful, quirky person rather than the rude personality she had displayed when she first spoke to Kuklo, and she even seemed sympathetic. The woman was never as cruel as she seemed, it was an act to keep from being the guard's next victim, smart on the woman's part, yet stupid on the guard for having harmed his ticket-encyclopedia, the bastard was going to be seeing plenty of unsightly things, Kurama was sure of it. Kuklo and the woman, Cardina Baumeister, as she introduced herself conversed for a moment before the woman had a short laughing fit after Kuklo mentioned having probably having heard her name before; Cardina's laugh caught the attention of the prisoner in a cell to her left.

"Shut up, you damn kids!" The unknown face smacked their cell bars, a clang to accentuate just how annoying they were.

Afterwards the two delved into a conversation that went for hours, speaking about a place called _Naraka._ A town on the outside of the walls made by exiles, something the two will soon be in a few weeks time. Until then, Kurama would wait before making a move; after which he'll nab the two prison friends and protect them until he is able to set them upon the wall. But first... _**'Just when do I reveal myself to the boy?'**_

* * *

(And there you have it ladies and gents, now all that's left is to tackle a few other things within Before the Fall and we'll get into the SnK we all know and love. Cheers!)


	5. Pikale's Melancholy & the Foxy-Titan!

(I finished this chapter within four days. I don't know what car hit me, or the license plate number...but I do know that whenever I get the feeling to _actually_ do something, I do more in less. Anywho, this chapter features my first "fight scene" ever done on this website. Forgive me if it's shit but I'm new, dammit! ;-;)

 _'Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

 _Italics: Emphasis_

 _Underlined Italics: Move/Attack Name_

 _ **'Single Quotation Bold Italics': Titan/Tailed Beast Thoughts**_

 **"Double Quotation Bold": Titan/Tailed-Beast Speech**

 _ **"Double Quotation Bold Italics": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Pikale's Melancholy and the Foxy Titan's Reappearance!

* * *

First Person - Carlo Pikale

 _ **The very night following Kuklo's arrest that early afternoon...**_

At the moment I just finished meeting with soldier that had shed tears, admitting that he was afraid—many of the newer blood were, and just as well as some of those that have already served for longer periods of time—and requested transfer to the Garrison regiment; a request I okayed amongst the many I had already received this afternoon after returning from the expedition. I've been writing and signing off on the transfer documents all afternoon and into the early night...a sigh escapes my lips and I put my pen down beside a stack of documents.

 _'This is a blow that the Survey Corps. suffers whenever troops are incapable of further braving the terrors beyond the walls,'_ I frowned and stood from my seat before turning to face the window _s_ behind me, _'not to mention the mortality rate that comes with the job. '_ Nonetheless I couldn't blame a single one of my men that want to leave, for the horrors of the titans...the families that could be potentially left behind...it's too much for people, especially for soldiers that fight for those people; no soldier wants to leave family behind, and no self-respecting person—soldier or not—wants to die via titan. I've seen how brave men and women are broken into a pitiful desperate and panic-stricken mess when a titan gets ahold of them. Just after that thought I began to ponder the current situation of the stowaway boy from the expedition.

I recalled just standing there as the trap the unicorns had set up was sprung to take the titan's chi— _'He's not a titan, dammit! The boy has a name and he deserves to be called by it!'_ The thought of considering the boy, _Kuklo_ , any less than human made me sick, and the habit of referring to the boy as the son of a titan was something that needed to be rectified. _Immediately._

It's sickening...facing the result of my folly; a boy that could've lived a normal life if it were not for the irrational fear humanity had for the titans. Irrational, because there is nothing to fear of the monsters as long as the three walls stand great and strong, a fact that has not, and will not, change for many years to come. Unfortunately, no matter how many times one is exposed to a monster, a person may never become desensitized to the terrors generated by that entity of horror; the fear factor is even worse if someone's never experienced the fright and alarm from having seen that monster. To humanity, to us all, that monster is the very entirety of the titan population that we so desperately struggle against. It was that very irrational fear that let us easily cast an innocent child into the pits of hell on Earth. Anyhow...watching Kuklo be taken away from the peaceful life he was probably living was like being stabbed in the soul—a second time, that is. After having realized what I had doomed the boy to the day he was born, I wanted to wreak havoc; I wanted to hurt myself for ever throwing a defenseless infant into what amounts to the largest pack of wolves in the world. My discipline as a soldier had not allowed that destructive behavior, however. _'It's my fault, all my fault.'_ I thought I had left that regret behind, buried it under the soil of my conscious; unfortunately, or fortunately...the boy had reappeared before me.

 _'If only I kept my wits about me! —if I didn't assume how titan reproduction worked! There're so many ifs...and one regret that weighs a ton.'_ I'm not someone that should be leading if I made a choice that condemned a child to a horrible fate...my melancholy and regret is my punishment. The job of leadership comes with responsibility, a great one, multiple ones; so by the time I had thought of Kuklo several times in the past, I couldn't step down any time soon—at all, actually. The Survey Corps.

I'm not a person that exactly believes in fate, yet the boy's reemergence could have been a sign that I'm still capable of redeeming my unjust actions all those years ago on that specific day: the act of abandoning a child that could not even speak for himself. That's if I were to make the attempt of saving the boy from his sentencing, unfortunately, this could bring even more trouble to the Survey Corps. if any wind of us is caught aiding a fugitive. As it is, we're already in danger of being disbanded.

I sighed, a solemnness coming over me as I further pondered the situation. _'It's clear that compared to father's generation, the quality of the Survey Corps. has...fallen.'_ This was something that plagued my mind relentlessly, and at this point it's only gotten worse; I've been able to keep the thoughts at bay for a great deal of time but the results of the expedition today had only made the dilemmas of the Survey Corps. even clearer to me. There's no keeping these musings from my mind anymore. The quality of the Survey Corps. has been undoubtedly in decline... _'For goodness' sake, I'm in no position to say anything about my subordinates.'_ This train of thought would have traveled further if it weren't for the voice of one my men hollering from the other side of my door. "Captain Pikale! You have a visitor!" The masculine voice called.

After having acknowledged the fact that someone was here to see me and called for their entrance, my office door parted its full berth to reveal my unexpected visitor. I couldn't help but grin somewhat at the girl that stood in the doorway.

"Welcome, Miss Sharle Innocencio."

* * *

Third person

 _ **Present day...**_

This was it for Kuklo and Cardina, the day they would either make their lives all over again or lose them. Both hoped for the latter of the two fates; a new start is better than nothing at all, and Kuklo had no plans on dying before living his life to the fullest. Neither did Cardina, if it wasn't already obvious as she Kuklo made plans to run North in the hopes of finding their freedom. Kuklo has his reasons for wanting to escape and so did Cardina: the boy to return to the only loved one he has, and the girl to simply escape from the literal death trap that politics have placed her in. Over the course of the two weeks the two spent in the prison within Wall Sina, Kuklo and Cardina had become nothing short of friends; something that Kuklo greatly appreciated.

The boy hadn't had any friends within the walls except for Sharle, and even then he felt lonely at times, this was due to the fact that Sharle had to work to keep the two of them in a stable accommodation. Kuklo would've helped if it weren't for having to become acclimated to the wound that rendered his right eye useless, throwing off his hand-eye coordination. That's without mentioning having needed to heal and recover.

Kuklo silently cursed the ropes he was bound with as he struggled to no end in vain. Along with the hopes of getting free from the cords that keep him secured, Kuklo couldn't help but let a negative thought plague him. _'...Dammit...we won't be 'free' at this rate, the gates'll be opened up and the wagons sent out with us tied and helpless!'_ Raged Kuklo within himself. The one-eyed boy looked besides himself to see Cardina attempting the same thing as he himself is: getting out of the binds. It won't be long now before their fates were set in stone, Kuklo felt, unless they miraculously freed themselves before getting too far from the wall. Despite the need for a miracle, the prison companions continued to struggle against their binds and against the odds stacked, attempting to unsettle and loosen the ropes at least somewhat in order to set their plan into action.

Even with all the cards set against Kuklo and Cardina, no one was able to account for the miniature Nine-Tailed Fox that had leisurely strolled into the wagon holding the male-female duo with a light-bending illusion around his fuzzy self. Kurama had stretched after returning from checking on the other prisoners, his tails splayed out behind him as he laid down upon the wood of Kuklo and Cardina's wagon; there were three other people, too, but the fox found that he frankly didn't care much for their pressence. The majority of people in the various wagons are criminals that have been arrested, those were easy to distinguish with the fox's empathetic abilities, as well as those that weren't guilty of any crime. Kurama had assessed every person within each wagon and saw no worth in those that had resigned themselves to a fate that wasn't set in stone, a destiny that could be moulded unless they did nothing, tempted to leave every single person there to die. Those that wish to fight against their predicament, however, Kurama would gladly fight for. Although... _**'Naruto would be willing to give them a chance to choose for themselves...guess that means holding back the titans until their choice is clear...'**_ In all honesty, Kurama respected life in and of itself ever since Naruto had shred his malice away.

Due to Naruto, Kurama became capable of seeing the good in those that had even a modicum of it, whether by empathetic ability or not; however, it has been Kurama's belief that those that don't wish to be saved, those whom simply resign their lives to whatever has befallen them, shouldn't have resources wasted on them.

For instance: Naruto befriended Kurama and made the gargantuan vulpine see the error of his hateful ways, afterwards, although Kurama had his new outlook, he still viewed the Uchiha as a lost cause until Naruto managed to force-save the Uchiha brat in the end. All it cost Naruto was his left arm at the culmination of the battle with the Uchiha; and that's without mentioning that the time spent searching for the Uchiha scum could've been used by Naruto to improve himself tremendously prior to the beginning of Kurama's and Naruto's friendship. Some people just aren't worth the trouble they cause.

The fox was shaken from his reverie by the sensation of someone boarding the wagon. A male, if the distinct facial hair under the hood was any indication. There weren't any mal-intentions there...not even towards Kuklo, the boy that appeared to be the outcast of his people and beaten by the security forces of whatever ruling system governed this civilization. Trust never came easy, especially for someone like Kurama that had witnessed the rise and fall of the ninja era, and so he kept an eye on the hooded man. The stranger appeared to check the strength and security of the ropes keeping Kuklo and Cardina bound...but one of the many things Kurama had learned from living for so long— _**'Not to mention something that Naruto's teachers never failed to repeat.'**_ —is to look underneath the underneath. What Kurama had seen underneath...was a knife; a knife that just by touching it, Kuklo seemed to recognize, if the boy's visible expression of shock was any indication. Not just that, but being an empath let Kurama understand more or less what Kuklo's thoughts on the blade were; it was more a shock that stemmed from familiarity with the item and that it seemed to make its way back to the human's hands. The hooded man left promptly after having done his task.

This sudden turn of events had caught Kuklo off guard, the boy's thoughts immediately flickering towards the image of the Survey Corps. Captain, Carlo Pikale, which he had briefly spoken with before turning himself over to the Military Police. The knife was comfortable in Kuklo's grip after it was left to him, yet the boy's mind was wracked with thoughts of what his receiving Sharle's knife meant. _'I'm to use this to escape?!'_ This is a score in Kuklo's book, the fact that someone was likely on his side aiding him...and that he received Sharle's knife... _'She must've talked to that captain and got 'im to help...Sharle...even when you're not around you somehow manage to take care of me.'_ That was all that Kuklo was able to come up with at the moment, because otherwise? The boy drew blanks.

A rumbling caught Kuklo's attention and he looked out towards the front of the wagon. The gate was being opened. _'I need to undo these ropes as soon as I can!'_ As soon as there was a gap large enough for the horses to drag the wagons through, the personnel around them sent the equines running.

It has begun.

* * *

First Person - Kuklo

As soon as the gates began to open, the horses took off, by then I had already unsheathed the knife and flipped its blade up against my ropes. Without a second wasted I began to move the sharp edge of the blade against my binds, doing whatever I could with the limited mobility my hands had; even then, with the restricted movements of my wrists, I felt the blade slicing through the material of the ropes keeping me stuck in my position. The longer I took, the further away the carriages made it from the safety of the walls being left in our trail.

Just barely a hair's width was left of the ropes upon my wrist before— _'Yes!'_ —as soon as my bindings had been cut apart I tore my arms away from each other and immediately ripped off the gag placed over my mouth. "Gah!" That had stung! I shouldn't have torn the gag from my face without having taken a second to simply undo it...then again, time is of the essence; without a moment to waste I took a knee behind Cardina and removed her gag without hesitation, a sleight of hand I never knew I had allowed me to quickly manage that gag removal and even quickly slice through Cardina's restraints. Afterwards I went to work on the ropes of the three others in the wagon, as fast as I could I cut through the others' binds as well; on the third person I was working on freeing with the knife, Cardina questioned just when it was I managed to get the blade. It wasn't until I finished the last of the ropes that kept everyone on this wagon prisoner that Cardina let her alarm be verbally expressed. "This is bad...very bad! We're over a kilometer away from Shiganshina!" The Baumeister was visibly shaken by the fact, something I _didn't_ expect from her, someone that seemed ready to commit her very life to achieving her freedom.

Nonetheless that meant that we had to do something, and fast else we become dinner to the monsters that lay further out. "We need to jump!" Cardina called back to me.

"What?! Jump?! What about the wagon?!" I rebuked heatedly, the horses would serve as rapid transport back to the wall where we could make our way around the construct in easy time. If we were on foot...it could potentially, undoubtedly, be much, much worse than if we were with the wagon. Cardina, unfortunately or otherwise, unbeknownst to me, had a completely valid reason to refute my words. "The Military Police might do something if they realize something's wrong! Granted they won't send anyone...but they'll probably...shoot their cannons at us..." Cardina's voice was strong at the start of her speech but degraded into a shaky and almost incomprehensible muttering. Cardina tore apart my idea without even trying, and worst of all? I knew she was right; if we're caught commandeering the wagon, the Military Police might take action against us and attempt to take us out via cannon-fire. I very much would like to not be blown to bits. The instant Cardina leapt from the wagon I nearly panicked at the sudden movement...however, I needed to go next if I wanted to live, and so I, too, jumped ship and bailed from the mobile death trap. As I temporarily soared, I kept my arms crossed, one across my face to keep debris from getting in my eye and one over my head with a hand to the back of my skull to keep from taking any damage.

The landing was rough, although I wasn't hurt any badly, and it stung; only a number of scrapes and some light bruising was caused by the impact, followed by some rolling on the ground. Something I don't I'd ever mention...is that I seem to have gotten dirt in a specific area that made it uncomfortable to keep the rags that made up my trousers on any longer.

"Kuklo!" Cardina cried, she was in a sprint headed towards me. I slowly rose to a kneeling position while clutching the right side of my cranium with a hand, I think I hit a stone after rolling for a brief period after my jump from the wagon.

Cardina was concerned for my wellbeing, which was a sentiment I was able to wholeheartedly appreciate among many others. "You still alive?!" Called Cardina, probably wanting to be sure I didn't break my neck in the leap from the wagon. "Yeah...somehow..." I replied, trying to shrug off my sluggishness that came after having bailed from the wagon and the hard impact with the barren land. My eyes were focused on the bare and stony ground beneath my legs, the stinging and dull sensations coming from my abrasions and bruises suddenly becoming a thing of the past as I realized that we were outside the walls. I looked up to see the darkness of the night; our surroundings were barely visible aside from Walls Maria which towered, seemingly reaching to the skies, and the torches atop the construct.

I took moment to take in the situation as I came to a stand. It was in that moment of rumination that I came to another realization. "Where're the others?!" I cried, turning my head to get a look at the rapidly retreating wagon.

"They gave up." Cardina instantly responded, so sure of her answer that she didn't bother to glance back at me while she gazed up at Wall Maria. My question to that was not verbalized but hung in the air anyhow. Cardina managed to pick up on my silent inquiry. "They gave up on life." She said solemnly.

Cardina turned around to look out towards the disappearing wagons, she and I wasted no more than a few seconds before she stretched her arms upward, parting her lips to speak. "Well then, we better get going, Kuklo..." Cardina turned towards the wall, "before we're set upon by the titans." I nodded with a soft grunt and turn towards the wall. We started off into a jog and paced ourselves into a run. As moved towards Wall Maria, Cardina questioned me on Sharle's knife; how and where I ended up getting the now-sheathed blade from. Even jesting that I was somehow going to be able to save us from the current predicament with it. Further in towards the wall we ended up stopping because Cardina couldn't keep up any longer. I urged her to hurry up but she wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm not slow! I'm quick on my feet, in fact! You're just abnormally fast!" Cardina defended. That was her excuse in my opinion. We remained where we were for a while longer so Cardina could catch her breath, and once her breathing began to ease up, Cardina looked towards the wall and spoke. "We're about five hundred meters from Shiganshina's gate, all we need to do is go around to keep going North—question is: East or West?"

That was a good question, either one could lead towards our goal. Even then, however, we still have to outrun the titans and survive in some way or another. It was just after pondering over Cardina's question that I noticed one of the torches over Wall Maria flickering in a strange manner, wavering in an even wider range than a normal flame.

That was when we heard it. Cardina and I had to cover our ears to keep our eardrums from shattering.

An incredibly loud and inhuman roar echoed...

* * *

Third person

Kurama was never one for pleasantries, yet he still kept himself cloaked within the wagon that held the three remaining prisoners that Kuklo had untied. _**'My voice shouldn't be so earth-shatteringly loud anymore at this size...I'll expose myself to the boy later, right now I've got to see what the deal is with these pansies.'**_ Thought the shrunken titanic fox. If the people on this wagon as well as the others were given a chance to properly run without the fear of being chased their so-called _titans_ , then perhaps they would take it. However, if the people chose to remain resigned then Kurama would do no more for them; Naruto may have influenced him greatly but Kurama wasn't willing to make an effort for _nothing_.

Anywho, if Kurama were to drop the illusion affect around himself, nobody would believe the humans that would see him. The fact that a talking fox with nine tails spoke? No sane person these days, aside from the Survey Corps. and Kuklo, would believe it. It was this thought that allowed Kurama to calmly shed his illusion. Ever so subtle, or rather, without a single care, Kurama moved around the three that remained in the wagon, exposing himself to their eyes. Two were males with blonde-shaggy, hair that went no further down from the base of the skill, the third was female with short brunette hair in a more or less wavy bob-cut. The only one that showed any outward reaction was the male on the far right. The man stared at Kurama as if the fox had grown a second head.

 **"Hello,"** Kurama finally said as he sat back on his haunches, a grin gracing his vulpine features, **"you three look deader than my last meal."** The Nine-Tails had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing from the reactions he had gather from the remaining male and female. They all look at him with varying looks of shock and dumbfounded-ness. It was quite a sight. "Wha–What?" Answered the female of the group, her word having come out in a stutter as she placed a hand to her chest. _ **'At least someone can speak.'**_ Kurama pondered with his amusement evidently fading. **"What indeed, human, and what I'm about to say pertains to your lives. You will either forfeit them or keep them, depending on what you do when the titans get here."** The fox stated as a matter of fact, giving no room doubts as he became, and remained, stern with his deep voice. The two males of the humans' small trio were skeptical. "And just what would you say that has to do with our lives, mutt?" The male in the center replied, more vocal with his thoughts than the man to the right. In response to that, Kurama shifted size, the chakra in his body influencing his mass as he grew to increase his weight. **"I do not take kindly to your insolence, human. So either shut up and listen, or become my fucking breakfast."** Kurama made no further threats and proceeded to target the centered human man with the maliciousness of his chakra. The murderous intention simply exuded by Kurama's will overrode all thoughts within the man's mind...and the human soon began to profusely sweat as he envisioned his own death multiple times over. The Nine-Tailed beast had no intention in shrinking back down.

 **"Good, you understand,"** Kurama backed up in order to have all three humans within his sights, **"as soon as the titans show I'm going to take their attention off of every single human within the wagons; and once I do...you have less than five minutes to decide just what it is you're going to do."** The humans remained quiet, feeling that the fox hadn't yet finished speaking. **"If I decide that I like your actions, I'm going to keep the titans off of you all and allow you to escape. Otherwise? I'm disappearing to leave you to the titans."** Kurama's voice was even throughout the explanation, not once did he raise his voice, nor did he lower it.

The fox spoke no longer and the humans looked to each other. They whispered amongst themselves thinking that the fox wouldn't be able to listen in, despite his rabbit-like ears.

"Well..." the human male to the right began, unsure of his words, "it's not as if we're tied up anymore; and if what the beast says...we might have a chance, unlike those kids that jumped from the wagon." The woman among them chose this point to be her turn. "Well, what if it can't grow any bigger than it already is? For all we know it's looking to kill us via the titans..." the woman took a pause, "but what if it's telling the truth? We'd all be able to get out of here without being harmed." The last person of their group said nothing, he was still thinking over the images of his own death that came to mind, still, the man certainly didn't have much doubts anymore, especially since once of his deaths included being swallowed whole by the very creature in the wagon. All in all, the three were soon in agreement.

Kurama smirked and promptly leapt from the wagon and onto the horses as soon as the distinct heavy steps of titans rushing were heard. He wasn't aware just when it was that it happened but Kurama noted that the wagon he rode on was at the forefront of the wave of prisoners. Right before the fox was a hoard of the hungry nudist giants...it was time to stretch his legs. **"You humans better do something, fast!"** With that immediate warning, Kurama dove off the horse and ran ahead on all fours. The more distance Kurama covered, the larger he grew, and the larger the nine-tails grew, the louder his own footfalls grew. Eventually the fox was his full height, and right before he charged through the hoard with a mighty roar. Kurama's roar caused a shockwave that decimated the titans' inner numbers, the majority of those hit by the shockwave were blown to chunks as the force of the shockwave shook up their very beings. It was as soon as the shockwave passed that Kurama stopped his charge and began to do what he did as a pastime before being sealed: causing mayhem.

The fox would club the titans with his arms and tails, smash them with merciless fists, leaving naught but bits and chunks of flesh with his indomitable strength.

At some point the titans managed to grown in numbers, some managing to learn how to climb and began to scale his hind legs while others grappled his arms and tails in futile attempts to stop him from swinging them around, seamlessly crushing the titans without mercy. A quick glance towards the wagons showed Kurama that the humans had risen above their resignation and commandeered the wagons, all of them turned around and headed west in a slanted route towards the round of the wall. To say that the fox was impressed is an understatement, Kurama sported a manic grin for but a second…then roared, a pseudo-toast to the lives that took the opportunity they had to live.

Once the humans were long enough gone, Kurama rose to his peak height and reared his head. Chakra began to gather, coming together to form a large sphere of compacted energy. Eventually the _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ was complete.

Kurama trained the massive orb of chakra onto the ground beneath himself, all the while the titans in the area approached due the ruckus caused by the slaughter. The very food titans made of the humans were forgotten from their ravenous minds as they neared the gargantuan Nine-Tailed Fox.

As soon as Kurama was sure that all of his quarry was within range...

Kurama fired the _Tailed-Beast Bomb_ _._

Upon making contact with the terrain...

The _Tailed-Beast Bomb_...

Detonated.

* * *

(There you go, chapter five! Or four...depends on your opinion, really. The latest chapter in this Foxy Nine-Tailed story. Excuse my poor excuse for a fighting scene but I hope the rest of it makes up for it!)


	6. Hello, Brat

_(Ugh. I'm disgusted with myself. This chapter should've been released much sooner. So sorry. I got slapped with first-timer's writing block. I have no excuse other than I lost the inspiration "momentarily," and I promise to soldier through this like a true fanfiction author! For however long I can manage to keep it up, that is. I'm not making promises that I might abandon. _ Message me if you have any questions!)_

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

" _Double Quotation Italics": Human Telepathy (in response to Tailed-Beasts)_

 _Italics: Emphasis_

 _Underlined Italics: Move/Attack Name_

' _Single Quotation Bold Italics': Titan/Tailed-Beast Thoughts_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Titan/Tailed-Beast Speech**

" _ **Double Quotation Italics Bold": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hello, Brat

* * *

 **\- First Person - Kurama**

There wasn't anything left of the area in which I detonated the Tailed-Beast Bomb—apart from a crater—the landscape permanently altered, except for smoke and other miscellaneous particles obscuring the area; however, for the better or worse is up to the humans because frankly, I'm not fixing it. If that scouting legion ever came back out beyond the walls, then may they use this pit as they please. _**'If they decide to have a use for it, that is. It's probably going to be a glorified landmark.'**_ I shook my head at the thought. If the humans couldn't make use of the pit by the time I next wake up...then I'll... _**'What will I do with it?'**_ At that point I didn't want to be bothered by thoughts of the future, yet I think about what I would do to the massive hole in the ground. I'll just leave it alone. _**'Wide'n'deep. Almost halfway my peak height in depth and a few times wider than that in diameter; might as well have glassed the wall while I'm at it, sheesh. At least I'm a good several kilometers from that shitty excuse for a wall...could've collapsed it if I was too close.'**_ That would not have been a pretty sight. There was no way I would've been able to rebuild that wall without the Creation of All Things; and that technique was never taught to myself or my siblings. Good thing, too, otherwise I would have been popping out mini-three-tailed foxes to be my minions like no tomorrow.

 _ **'I should probably find that boy...Kuklo, I think?'**_ With that thought I leant forwards and pressed my paw-hands into the nutrient-lacking hard ground; and with that I began my trek towards the end of the crater that was set nearest to the wall of the human environment. The distance from the center to the end of the crater was crossed with relative ease, the footfalls thundering with heavy thuds as I meandered with half-lidded eyes. _**'So much crap in the air...I can barely see through the smoke and dust.'**_ That was really my only complaint as I kept to moving as a beast, all four of my limb-extremities within the motion range of an easygoing stride. Well, what easygoing was to me, anyhow.

The distance to cross the newly added basin to the landscape was closed fairly quickly due to my size and reach, the crater's edge climbed as if it were a simple matter of escalating stairs. As I did, I finally began to see unimpeded, sights clear of smoke and other view-obstructing particles; what I was met with, however, caused me to grin. In the distance were two vague shapes in the darkness of the early: Kuklo and that she-human that was with the lad. I forgot her name so I didn't bother calling her by anything other than what she is. The two humans were just a few shades from being complete silhouettes in the distance under the shade of the gradually retreating night. From what I saw, the two were laid down onto their stomachs, braced due to the shockwaves generated by my assault on the titans.

I remained at the edge of the smokescreen and sat back, just enough to let the humans get a good look at me as I utilized my tails to carefully fan the smoke around myself. _**'Let's surprise these kids.'**_ My grin spread a little wider as I became concealed by the smoke I manipulated with my tails. Upon becoming obscured by the dense smoke'n'dust I decreased my size to that of an average horse and slipped into a light-bending illusion. Let it be known that the main reason I didn't just approach the humans outright was due to my imposing, colossal, size... _**'And like hell am I going to risk being seen by anyone else.'**_

There was barely any minor exertion made in order to reach Kuklo and the she-human. The great thing about being a mass of chakra is that there's no need for me to have to enhance my movements and strength, I'm already at peak performance, I'm my own enhancement, I am the energy that augments an executed action. In short: until there's something capable of matching a Tailed-Beast, then I and the others are invincible. Sure, it's arrogant to think ourselves infallible, yet the most powerful weapon humanity had at some point, something called a _Tsar Bomba_ couldn't wipe neither _Shukaku,_ nor myself out. Sure, it hurt a megaton, but it didn't manage to send either of us into a temporary period of death until our bodies reformed. The concussive force of that thing alone could cause many untold deaths. When humanity is desperate for a solution to an entity much greater than them, they will either study it...or try to obliterate it with increasingly powerful weaponry. That was the lesson learned on the day of Shukaku's and my attempted murder. At least the humans in the ninja era resorted to sealing rather than outright killing.

Soon enough I passed by Kuklo and the she-human as they moved with a destination in mind; the two had gotten up during my trek towards them in favor of running towards a peculiar sight: a flame unlike those of the torches lined up atop the wall flickering and waving oddly. It could be another human that had shown up in an attempt to rescue Kuklo, or the same man that had given Kuklo the knife. Such a shame, the two and everyone else in the wagons are already safe. The titans within the vicinity have already been annihilated without discrimination, and there won't be anymore titans in this area for a while; the lumbering nudists—titans—would slowly migrate to this area, likely from the South. A quick glance back to the area where the Tailed-Beast Bomb exploded showed me that it was still riddled with the semi-suspended motes of earth, still clouded by the smoke and dust. It was obviously clearing but it wouldn't be done until the sun was probably a couple of feet above the horizon.

I remained ahead Kuklo and the girl besides him, reaching the destination just several minutes prior to them. What I found there was nothing short of a metal cable with a handle attached at the end. _**'I expected a rope, honestly; but this less likely to snap under pressure.'**_ I sat just a few ways away from the cord, an undetermined single digit distance no less than eight. My focus then was no longer on the cord with a handle, having veered away from it and solely locked on the approaching forms of Kuklo and the she-human. Their conversation, as they ran— _**'Conversing mid-run? Are they trying to waste their breaths and energy? Granted they aren't in any danger but that just shouldn't go.'**_ I shook my head slowly, ears swaying gently—was rather piquing my interest. As it so happened...apparently the she-human had enough of a decent look at me to question just what had occurred.

"—was that, Kuklo?" The she-human asked with a calm facade, attempting to keep herself collected in the face of what she had just seen. I suspected she meant me.

* * *

 **\- Third Person**

Kuklo furrowed his brow as a frown marred his already scarred features. Something didn't add up to the once-titan child, and the fox-titan was too much of an uncertain variable that sent everything into shambles. This was the second time Kuklo had seen it; and no respite was caught by the naive, yet mature boy; for the fox had appeared moments after the invisible torrents of force and the explosive dome of white light had ceased. Kuklo suspected the gargantuan fox but wasn't a full one-hundred percent on that particular train of thought. Could, as Kuklo suspects, it have been the cause of those destructive forces? _'What was the fox doing there? It sat at the edge of the smoke and practically smiled at us!'_ Kuklo wracked his brain for all the information he might be able to divine from the situation that had just occurred. It was during Kuklo's musing that he had thought he heard a voice in his mind, his concentration being cracked by the extra that had somehow invaded his mind. "Am I going crazy?" Muttered the boy with an unsure look, his reflection and concentration cracked.

"—lo!" The voice was fragmented and faded as well as still existent, Kuklo deduced. "—uklo!" Again, only it was getting clearer. _'Is it me or does it sound feminine?'_ Thought the boy with pursed lips, his focus more inwards of himself rather than his surroundings."Kuklo!" This time the voice was accompanied by a physical force that caused Kuklo to clutch the afflicted area; it seemed that the pain was originating from the top of his forehead. It was then that Kuklo had connected the dots.

"Ouch! What the hell, Cardina!" Kuklo voiced his sudden pain and clutched at his forehead.

Kurama chuckled at Kuklo's plight. There was always something entertaining about humans bickering over trivial things. Truly, humans are a great source of entertainment. Drama, action, romance, and all with a capability of turning the sweetest of minds into an impure cesspool of perverse thoughts that only a person of several lower standards than a certain toad sage could appreciate.

Cardina huffed and crossed her arms under her thirty-six C-cup bust as she turned her head away from her male companion, slowing down from her run and decreasing her movement speed to that of a purposeful walk. Cardina had felt that she was entitled to whacking Kuklo over the head for ignoring her, whether the half-blind boy moving alongside her meant to selectively listen to his own thoughts or not was of no concern to Cardina. At the least Kuklo had responded to Cardina's first question, however, Kuklo only gave a vague answer that only caused more questions to stir within her consciousness. The further Cardina pondered the whole thing, the less irritated she found herself towards Kuklo. _'A truly titanic monster, one that Kuklo hopes humanity never has to face...it makes good nightmare fuel if you were to deeply think about it.'_ Cardina reflected, then shuddered at her own wonderings. _'Nightmare indeed. The fox-titan,'_ Cardina thought with a down-turning of the corners of her lips, _'is clearly an unstoppable threat, one that is—if it was responsible for those shockwaves and explosive dome—more than well equipped to end humanity.'_ Once more Cardina shuddered, a chill going down her spine at her cynical thinking. Kuklo had already explained what he could about the fox when Cardina had asked what it was, apparently having had to draw from his experience with it prior to dubbing it a _truly titanic monster,_ having told Cardina its overall size and the ease with which it could mangle the taller titans. The fox, according to Cardina's thoughts, is a titan killer with the probability of being a human killer, too. They were almost there; Cardina refused to ponder over the situation any longer for now.

Kurama watched as the two humans approached the section of wall on which the figure waving a torch stood over. Their bickering ended quickly, unfortunately. The Nine-Tailed Fox observed as Kuklo and Cardina spotted the cord and approached it, the two very keen on examining it. Evidently they thought they'd be climbing, because neither of them took notice of the handle at the end of the cable-cord. Rolling his eyes, Kurama pulled himself forwards into quadrupedal position and moved toward the two clueless sparrows—humans, that is.

Having already established a connection with Kuklo for previous telepathic communication, Kurama effortlessly engaged the link to begin communications—as soon as they were in a more secure area, that is. Kurama would rather not Kuklo openly show his confusion over anything, especially since the fox would be revealing himself to the boy without a physical presence for Kuklo to see and confirm. This is something that should preferably be done in a wagon where it wouldn't be uncommon for someone to keep to their thoughts as they traveled.

Soon enough an impatient voice from atop the wall had decided to word their thoughts on Kuklo's and Cardina's ineptitude to find a simple handle at the end of the cord. "There's a goddamn handle at the end! Grab it!" The voice belongs to a male individual, the very one on the wall; and at the man's call Kuklo and Cardina fumbled nervously, following the cord to the ground with their eyes and hands to find the handle. It took the pair a while to find the handle because of their rescuer's sudden exasperation but did eventually. That was when Kuklo had done it. The scarred adolescent picked up the handle with a firm grip...likewise did he do to Cardina, ensnaring the noble by the waist with his free arm and pulling her against himself. Cardina's chest was pressed against Kuklo's own.

Kurama was sure that the boy was not aware of what certain gestures meant; intentionally done or not. Regardless of that, Kurama put himself to scaling the wall with ease befitting an immortal conscious mass of chakra.

Cardina, unbeknownst to Kuklo who was more concentrated on getting up and out alive, felt warm blood rise to her cheeks unbidden, the Baumeister noble's face a slight rosy hue; and Cardina would've struck Kuklo with an open palm across the face were it not for the fact that they had suddenly begun to rise at a steady pace. _'There's going to be hell for this.'_ Thought Cardina with a vicious glint in her eyes. Something that Kuklo missed but caused a shiver to travel down his spine, anyhow. The cord had become taught with the combined weight of Kuklo and Cardina, steadily taking the two towards the top of the construct to meet the person that had given them the opportunity to live within the walls once more.

* * *

 **\- First Person - Kuklo**

Eventually we met with our rescuer, someone that had happened to be Jorge the hero. _'The first person to ever beat a titan!'_ It felt surreal, that a legend would be the one rescue Cardina and I. Things were looking up now, especially so after our escape from the banishment...and possibly the maws of death. I recalled seeing the fox-titan again, and truthfully? It terrified me to see such a monster once again. Should there be a reason, I would gladly face it; whether in a suicide attempt to take its life or at the very least an extended branch in the form of some sentimentality, maybe in the form of some secret membership to the Survey Corps.

Eventually we three—Cardina, Jorge, and I—delved into a conversation about our rescue and the plan. If it were possible, if there was more time, I could have been saved from the _exile_ sentence; there aren't any regrets, however, 'cause I managed to befriend someone in the process. I found out that Cardina was Jorge's pupil at some point, and that I was apparently being scouted by the hero before me and his son. Jorge expressed a somewhat lessened guilt over the fact that my rescue was rather last second, that was due to the life he ended up saving besides mine: Cardina; and seemingly moved by the fact, Cardina stood and gave a heartfelt right handed fist-to-heart salute to Jorge. "Th-Thank you! Instructor Jorge!" Cardina's voice ran out with such a sincerity and respect for the Jorge the Hero. Then, soon enough, after an explanation of the political clout merchants and politicians gain if a family member joined the M.P.s, I asked about our destination. According to Jorge, we were headed to an industrial city here within wall Rose; additionally, much to my relief and happiness, Sharle was there as well. That fact alone caused me to urge Cardina's and my savior on in order to get there faster.

"What's the city li—" just as I was going to ask a question to settle some curiosity from my part, I heard a voice that was unforgettable. _**"Hello, boy."**_ It was the voice of the very fox that had aided the Survey Corps. and myself so that we wouldn't have had to travel back to the wall on foot the day I had stowed away for the expedition. "Wha—" I was about to speak before being interrupted. _**"Do not utter a word, use your literal inside voice."**_ The fox's voice rang out within my mind.

Considering that the fox-titan was probably communicating with me the same way it had last time with the Survey Corps., I assumed that I was the only hearing it; reason being that nobody else seems to have shown any sort of reaction. Any visible reaction, that us, but nonetheless no reaction.

 _ **"Now you're going to listen, and listen well, because I'm not repeating myself."**_ The fox cautioned. It was then that I began to look outside of the wagon, inspecting the landscape for any signs of a colossal animal towering into the sky. There was none, fortunately. That hopefully meant that it was outside the walls and had yet to step foot within the territories; a blessing in and of itself. It was then that the fox's voice felt it prudent to speak of its whereabouts. _**"You won't find me anytime soon, boy, don't waste your time."**_ The fox-titan's voice smoothly said. That just confirmed my suspicions, thankfully.

 _ **"Now then, listen up, otherwise you'll make yourself seem more like an idiot than you already are."**_ It took me a moment to realize it, longer than it should have, really; but it was evident I had been insulted. _"Hey!"_ I cried, indignant, through the strange connection I had with the fox-titan. At least I didn't actually say anything with my mouth...otherwise everyone on the wagon would've been startled. Horses hopefully not include in that.

 _ **"You're a strange one, getting caught up in all of this. Stowing away on a military expedition, being arrested for seemingly no reason upon return, jailed in some underground cell, exiled and sent to your death only to survive and end up here."**_ The fox's voice was stating off very specific periods in my life in which I was sure it wasn't around for; no one would miss a fox so large that it dwarfed the protective walls of the territories by more than a significant amount. It was then that I recalled. The fox-titan had appeared before us out of thin air, as if it could hide in plain sight...although that wouldn't make any sense, even then the fox would have to have been extremely methodical in its movements to avoid destruction of property and keep from killing anyone at all. Within that same case, how would it have known about my imprisonment conditions? Unless it could shift its height and...weight... It just became official. This fox-titan is no ordinary titan; as if its appearance was no indicator already. I would've said something in response, were it not for the fox again. _**"It's as if the very religious entity many of your people pray to has a vendetta to fulfill in you, trapping you in the least desirable of situations every time something occurs. Know that I will be keeping an eye on you for the following days, boy, and if I like what I see...let's say it's a secret."**_ The fox's voice went silent. It didn't seem as if it would say anything else, nor did it respond when I nudged the connection between us.

It was as soon as I confirmed the fox's absence from my mind that I began to pester Jorge with questions about the industrial city, Sharle, and _the device_ that hung off his lower back.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **\- Third Person**

Enough time had passed on and Kuklo along with his bunch traveled through paths, checkpoints, and flora. Fauna was here and there, rarely nearby due to human presence, only ever popping up by coincidence or curiosity. Something Kuklo had in spades after having survived imprisonment twice—plus the exile. On the way to the industrial city, the boy talked animatedly with his female companion and their elder, whom sits at the box seat guiding the horses with the reins in his hands. The trip would go on for a deal longer than Jorge thought, though Cardina and Kuklo weren't extremely eager to reach their destination; sure Kuklo yearns to see Sharle, yet he knew not to push so much. There was only so much Kuklo and Cardina's savior would do and take before becoming more than just irritable on this lengthy trip.

Kurama, in the meantime, laid bored, on his back with tails and limbs splayed out in any direction he could manage. The foxy _titan_ was bored beyond all belief and wondered to himself why he hadn't dropped his camouflage just yet. _**'Oh yeah, because I decided to play the mysterious disembodied voice.'**_ All Kurama did after having such a thought was grumble at the uselessness of it all. Useless because Kurama felt as if he should've made himself known already; despite being aware of the humans' reactions would undoubtedly be. _**'Honestly, it's not as if I could use an illusion to—'**_ Kurama quieted his mind before opening his mouth and screaming in silent rage, all the while rolling left and right whilst cursing himself for forgetting his own prowess with illusions. _**'What the hell?! How could I just forget one of my own abilities?!'**_ Kurama felt indignant, despite the fact that the _unfair_ treatment came from himself having forgotten something as simple as his own power. _**'Foxes are known for their tricks, dammit!'**_ This whole time Kurama had been under a light bending illusion to cloak himself, and he had forgotten his own power. Silly fox.

Eventually Kurama took a moment to breathe—despite not really needing to—and calmed himself down. With his senses now in the right place the Nine-Tailed Fox emitted an area of effect in which he would influence with his illusions. The field of influence encompassed the whole wagon, horses included. Risks will not be taken during the time Kurama revealed himself to the boy.

As Kurama prepared himself for the _grand_ reveal, Kuklo had his eyes out on the road and took minute glances at Cardina; however one might think it, Kuklo isn't completely naive to the opposite gender. The boy was sure of his infatuation and attraction to Sharle, but Kuklo definitely recalled the feeling of Cardina as he held her against himself back when Jorge pulled them up via _the device's_ wire-cable. A faint flush dusted Kuklo's face as he thought about the fit body he held during that time of probable peril. Cardina was well endowed, although not overly so, Kuklo noted whenever he stole a glance within the wagon.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Kuklo pondered aloud, having decided not to mention Jorge casually or officially. The boy wasn't sure how to address the hero that came to his and Cardina's rescue. At least Cardina had an easy time with that.

Jorge glanced back over his shoulder at Kuklo before looking back out to the road. "Not much longer now, just a few minutes more." The older man replied, slightly dismissive of the question.

Now Kuklo would've said something back if the world, through his eyes, hadn't suddenly gained a blue tint. Which it did. Then right before Kuklo a figure had phased into existence. _**"Hello, brat."**_ Kuklo's mouth gaped. The very voice of the fox reverberated throughout Kuklo's head while the boy himself attempted to process what he was currently viewing: a miniature sized version of the enormous fox he had encountered with the Survey Corps. This was not coincidence.

Upon regaining cognitive action and thought, Kuklo leapt up to his feet and shamelessly pointed at the small nine-tailed fox before him. "What the hell?!" Kuklo cried, startled by the sight.

* * *

(Anywho, I'm really sorry, folks. You don't deserve this kind of wait time. I'll strive to do better by you all. By the time this is up, I should've begun doing notes for the next chapter for a draft. Also! The next two chapters will be the ones to end Before the Fall! Good for us all, right? Unless you want this to continue, that is; but personally? I want Kurama to meet Mikasa, Eren, and Armin already! Damn you, patience! Why do this to me?!)


	7. Idiot Reunites with Princess

_Update to author's note at the bottom: 12/22/18_

(Here you go, the new chapter! Told you I'd get it out as soon as I could! ...did I really say that, though? I can't remember. Hehe…please don't hurt me! Anywhales…I did some thinking, and it turns out that the next chapter won't be the last one for _Before the Fall_. Or it will be, just with time-skips implemented here and there, just for the story's sake. I'll be sure to actually make a poll for it [yay! My first poll!]. There just isn't enough going on for me to accept, and so next chapter will be a _wee_ bit longer than this one.)

 _[ Wolf Guard Miestwin — Well, I thought of that as well...but there was an issue with that. While Cardina mentioned cannons being shot at them if they turned the wagon around, there just wasn't any evidence of guards patrolling the top of the wall. Even as I looked through the manga, I found no traces of anything of the sort. Especially when Kuklo and Cardina were taken up onto the wall by Jorge.]_

 _[ Guest :Andromeda: Yes, the Wall Maria incident will still occur.]_

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

" _Double Quotation Italics": Human Telepathy (in response to Tailed-Beasts)_

 _Italics: Emphasis_

 _Underlined Italics: Move/Attack Name_

' _ **Single Quotation Bold Italics': Titan/Tailed-Beast Thoughts**_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Titan/Tailed-Beast Speech**

" _ **Double Quotation Italics Bold": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Idiot Reunites with Princess!

* * *

First Person - Kurama

The reactions humans always displayed towards me were generally amusing, especially the boy's, Kuklo. I recall that the only encounter with a human that wasn't worth any mirth whatsoever was with the earlier monkeys that migrated from cave to cave; it was on that day, that for the first time ever, someone had crapped on my hand. _**'That was fucking disgusting.'**_ The event was so personally _traumatizing_ that I still remember it to this day.

My gaze fell upon the spooked Kuklo after having taken a moment to ponder my _intriguing_ past. The boy extended an arm and pointer finger at me as he retreated from me as much as possible on the wagon; my small form meant nothing, and I was more than sure that Kuklo understood that. Certainly, at least one human was capable of judging based on other factors besides what was laid out in front of him. _**'Maybe humanity isn't so doomed after all.'**_ If anything at all, Kuklo seemed capable of at least a decent analysis of situations, regardless of the boy's current actions.

"How—how were—what?!" Kuklo, from what I saw, was currently incapable of forming coherent words and sentences befitting a well-spoken human being. Unfortunate, I suppose.

 _ **"You mean to say how it is that I'm here is?"**_ I inquired amusedly, a smug smirk drawn over my face. Kuklo nodded slowly whilst sitting as far away from me as possible. _**"Well, it isn't because I'm projecting an image from somewhere, so I'm actually here."**_ I observed the boy visibly deflate. He must've thought that I was elsewhere whilst appearing in front of him in some mystifying manner. Maybe the boy thought I was here to kill him and the inhabitants of the city ahead; a foolish notion, although possible if this world had gone to proverbial hell. Humans have yet to slight me also, so until then, all will be well for the furless apes.

 _ **"Quit moping, I'm only here because I want to observe you. You've gotten my attention, and I want to see just what goes on for a little while before going back to sleep."**_ I laid the facts unto Kuklo without a second thought, my brows furrowed as my vulpine lips settled into a faint frown. Plenty has occurred around the human before me and I planned on being there to watch for some time longer. _**'Perhaps the boy'll impress me,'**_ I pondered, indulging the idea for a moment, _**'I doubt it, though.'**_

Kuklo seemed to be getting _somewhat_ comfortable with my presence, because the boy inched away from his end of the wagon only a tad. He still cautious, undoubtedly, although I assumed Kuklo finally was coming to the conclusion that maybe I wasn't there to destroy all he held dear at the moment. "If you aren't here with mal-intent...then...you're here to watch me? That sounds...I dunno...concerning?" Kuklo, evidently, was soft-spoken due to my presence and the fact that I was an unknown to him, talking indecisively as if I would go off on him for even the smallest implied insult. Lucky for the boy that I had more than _just_ a great deal of time to temper my inclination towards rage and hate. _**'To think that it took a couple of generations and an obnoxious blonde for that to happen, feh.'**_ I kept my gaze lazily trained on the boy, only shrugging my shoulders in response. At this point I could pull the 'I'm an ancient being of power, respect me' card, yet it seemed inappropriate; I was looking to be an acknowledged observed, not a conceited and wrathful presence.

Then boy, Kuklo, as he finally noticed, realized his companions were unaware of the conversation between him and I. He called to his female companion. "Cardina, are you seeing this?" However, much to Kuklo's confusion, Cardina, as I finally deigned to remember, did not even so much as twitch at her name being called. I remained silent, observing Kuklo interact with the _world._ It was then that Kuklo recognized that his world was tinted a faint blue, because I watched the boy stare at his hands and self as if they were the strangest thing; it was akin to watching the supposed _first humans_ encounter fire. Only on a much tamer level. Then Kuklo shakily extended an arm towards Cardina, right hand inclined towards her with the pointer finger out. I sighed, resorting to barely shaking my head as I looked on. _**'With or without chakra, humans are incapable of telling when they're within an illusion at the worst of times.'**_ I felt no small or large disappointment, none at all, actually. My thought was a meager statement. _**'I best just tell the boy.'**_

 _ **"Stop right there, kid."**_ I intoned calmly. Kuklo ceased reaching for Cardina obediently; I could garner a sheen of sweat forming upon the boy's skin, apprehensive, it seemed. Probably due to momentarily having set my being here aside in favor of his trepidation towards the condition of his company. Unbeknownst to the boy, I forgave it. _**"None of this is real."**_ I relayed to Kuklo with a bland countenance. It was only natural for the boy to become utterly confused at this.

"What do you mean this isn't real?" Kuklo made an expression of concern. _ **'Perhaps I should explain before he jumps to a conclusion.'**_ I craned my neck towards the boy and bore into him with lazily narrowed eyes like a disinterested professor would to student. **"Firstly, I'm going to give you a quick lesson; ask no questions until I finish. Secondly, do not jump to conclusions. Thirdly, don't interrupt or I'm going to kill you."** I added a slight growl to the end of the instructions, a deep rumble from my throat to let the boy know not to push anything. Although I wouldn't _actually_ kill him. Kuklo nodded and I suddenly had his rapt attention. _**"Now then, there's a saying that originated from a bygone time: 'look underneath the underneath.'"**_ I lectured to Kuklo. _**"The relevance of this will come to you soon enough. Now to the main lesson; long ago there existed three general classifications of techniques, of which we will focus on one: genjutsu, otherwise known as illusionary techniques, or simply illusions, I will only instruct you on this and nothing else. If only for the sake of you understanding what is currently happening,"**_ I paused to ensure that the boy wasn't distracted. I hummed curtly before proceeding, _**"these techniques allowed the user to warp and change the world in the eyes of their enemies, whether it be through their foes' perception of the physical word, or to create an entirely new world within their minds and engage them there, thusly fooling them into thinking an actually battle was taking place..."**_ I trailed off, eyes sharpening upon the sight of the earthbound and pensive eyes of Kuklo. _ **"Are you listening, boy?"**_ My voice an aggravated snarl through the connection.

Kuklo's eyes immediately shot up to meet mine, startled and momentarily afraid. "No, no! I mean yes! It's just that I was considering what you were saying! Especially with the whole 'underneath the underneath' thing!" The boy rapidly defended, desperate to appease my minute anger. I huffed, nodding in grudging acceptance of the excuse—no matter how truthful it was.

 _ **"Anyhow...with these abilities the user can basically alter the world to fool their victim's sense of the real world, or recreate the world in their victim's mind and do as they wish there."**_ I ended with a roll of my eyes, that explanation was not fun, even if I were to entertain the notion of teaching Kuklo for a while longer. It is not to say I disliked it, just that I gave no real consideration to it; nor will I, because I don't plan on sticking around for so long.

"I get it...so we're basically in what I perceive to be the real world when we're actually in my head due to an illusion you cast?" The boy figured it out fast; then again, even a monkey should be able to within time. I nodded at Kuklo, whom seemed to be taking it rather well. "Then what's going on out there?!" The boy exclaimed with a restrained panic, leaning towards me with expectant eyes. I groaned, the worry this boy exuded reminded me of Naruto's incessant and annoying tendency to want to know what was going on.

 _ **"I forgot to mention that perception of time is also affected, so don't worry about that. It's been maybe three minutes out there that you've been looking seemingly anxious about getting to the city that your 'hero' talked about."**_ At my factual words Kuklo calmed down, slumping against the wood frame of the wagon; face riddled with relief. Then a thought came to the boy, his eyes widened as he looked to me. "Is there a way to escape these illusions?" He asked with sincere curiosity. _**'Probably in the case I use them against him or someone else. Smart kid...kind of.'**_ I nodded slowly, _appearing_ reluctant to answer. _**"Why should I tell you?"**_ I asked, caution laced in my voice, attentive of the boy's every movement...as if he could actually do anything to me, unfortunately for him. My _behavior_ spurred the boy on. _**'Looks like I'll have to teach him how to detect discrepancies eventually, or everyone'll end up making him their bitch.'**_

"Because you can't— _shouldn't_ end your quick lesson like this—you only told me the strengths of these illusions." Kuklo spoke unto me. The boy spoke truthfully, however, I had no real obligation to do so. I lecture however I _deign_ to lecture, not at the whim of a child. At the very least I will indulge him.

 _ **"Fine."**_ I said with finality, all my pretense shattered as I took on a straight face. _**"There are two ways in which to escape the illusions, one of which is no longer accessible to your kind, so don't ask; the other is through acute and intense pain to bring your senses from the hold of the illusion. The latter is a bit of tricky one because you need to know when to hurt yourself."**_ My explanation done, I saw Kuklo about to bash his head into the wood of the wagon. I changed his mind with negative reinforcement via a smack upside the head with two of my tails.

 _ **"Idiot, I'll let you out, no need for that."**_ I relayed to Kuklo, exasperated at the knucklehead's attempt at freeing himself. Following that, I faded away from the _world,_ and by then, Kuklo's senses will have returned to reality.

* * *

First Person - Kuklo

The first thing I noticed, upon the fox informing me of its willingness to release me from the illusion created within my mind, was that the world was no longer tinted blue. Secondly noted, the wagon hadn't moved much in the terms of distance, thankfully—the fox-titan explained why already, difference in passage of time and all that—so there wasn't much I could have missed. _'I can still see a few landmarks—means we haven't made much in terms of tracks since the illusion.'_ I thought as I averted my eyes from Jorge's direction, taking in the view being left behind for confirmation on the wagon's position.

After assuring myself that nothing was likely wrong— _'As if I could really do that. A fox-titan capable of changing size and making illusions? What's even real anymore?'_ —I slumped against the walls of the wagon's frame with no visible relief. _'The others'll probably think me a fool if I told them.'_ There was no concrete proof that the fox actually spoke to me. For all Cardina knew, it could be a growing obsession so that I cope with existence of the fox-titan we had a glimpse of beyond the walls.

It was then that Jorge spoke up. "Hey, boy, Cardina, come take a look. The city's within sights." The hero called to us.

I complied and scrambled to the front, sticking my head out past Jorge's left side. The view I witnessed was astonishing. A city with a large centralized building that look to be constructed out of pure metal; it was a sight to behold—even more so the great clouds of smoke the industrialized settlement exhumed. There was a wall right before it, however, a checkpoint more less like the previous one we crossed. Passed that was a body of water with bridges extending over it; then after that...the city. "Welcome to the industrial city." Jorge's voice accompanied the sight, mirth in his tone. I wasn't sure I'd ever recover my voice at the sight of the incredible construct. It was enormous; it looked to be just as big, if not, bigger, than the walls protecting the territories. After having seen towns and cities in the Shiganshina district and what I saw on my way to a cell prior to my exile, things I've never seen before...this industrial city dwarfed them. I was impressed by it all.

 _'So this is...the industrial city.'_ It was strange sensation that gasped my heart; accompanying the thought of Sharle, the knowledge that this location was alien to me left me anxious. The hardworking girl I came to treasure is safe. _'What really matters is that I get to see her again!'_ Honestly, it never occurred to me that I might actually survive all the problems that have presented themselves to me over the course of all this time. I'm just glad. _'I get to see another sunris_ e. _Question is...for how much longer?'_

As we closed in on the city my anxiousness only grew worse, obstacles passed and left behind, bridges crossed and left further untouched; eventually more and more became visible of the city. The large building in its center was made more vivid by the distance we had crossed, it was surrounded by pipes and platforms with catwalks galore—everything only added to the powerful presence the structure just seemed to give off.

Eventually we entered the city and left the horse and wagon at some stable from which we departed and began to move throughout the settlement. During our walk...I couldn't help but notice the unusual amount of guards; more numerous than those in Shiganshina or elsewhere that I've seen. "It's as if they're on high alert...what's going on?" I questioned Jorge, my voice, while I attempted to keep myself sure that nothing was about to go awry, was somewhat shaky. Cardina had added an inquiring and drawn out "Indeed," after my question.

Jorge seemed to pick up on my trepidation, because he seemed mildly amused. "That's because this city is basically the land's armory. All of our weaponry and equipment come are produced here." Jorge glanced over his right shoulder every couple of steps to ensure that Cardina and I wouldn't suddenly go off and get lost.

 _'We aren't children, quit lookin' over your shoulder!'_ I thought indignantly, although the expression never really showed itself on my face.

"Additionally, it'd be catastrophic if this place fell—whether to titans or their worshipers, even against those that look down upon establishments. The added security is for just that: protection." Jorge further spoke, informing us of the reasoning behind such heavy guard activity. However, I found it just a _tad_ difficult to acclimate to such conditions; my experiences with guards have not been the best and I tended to come out of those _encounters_ with more than just a few bruises. It was then that a pair of the patrolling M.P.s had passed on by, just a few meters away; I couldn't help but scowl in their general direction, keeping my good eye on their forms as they passed on by. Jorge noticed, apparently, since he flashed me a smirk from over his shoulder. "Don't just be hostile—think of it like this: it just means that Lady Sharle has more protection." Jorge intoned, then took to keeping his eyes on the road; following that he extended his right arm and pointed at building just between a couple of trees. "See that? That large workshop? My friend's the foreman there and—" all of a sudden Jorge's voice was cut off by far more feminine, albeit familiar, voice.

"Kuklo?!"

It was Sharle.

* * *

Third Person

As much as Kurama was sure that humans were physically frail, they could be just as emotionally fragile. While having nothing against Kuklo and his company, the Nine-Tailed Fox of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was, plainly put, unamused. The princess that the boy appeared so enamored with rushed into the boy's embrace without so much as a thought. Heartwarming? Yes. But at this point things could have changed and Kuklo could have been warped in mind and spirit. _**'The girl's lucky, Kuklo's got spirit and determination in spades; kudos for him.'**_ Thought the titanic fox in a miniature form. Kurama kept near to Kuklo, though never once making physical contact with the mortal.

"Sharle..." Kuklo spoke, the name that belongs to the girl he so dearly adored; Sharle meant so much to him that he managed to survive situations and monsters that might as well have been wrought from hell.

It was then that Sharle turned her head upwards to look unto her dear friend's visage. "I'm glad..." she uttered softly, "I'm so glad that you're alright..." Sharle's voice began to break up towards the end as she started crying, sobbing, now aware, and with physical proof, that Kuklo was safe. Sharle leaned into Kuklo as the boy set his hands upon her shoulders; he was unsure of what to do with a crying Sharle and so settled for squeezing her shoulders, confirming that he was truly there, that this was no trick of the mind. _'When it comes to the fox, however...I can't be sure.'_ The boy kept the thought to himself. Better not to seed panic and trepidation.

It was then that Cardina chose to make herself known. "Uh, Kuklo, sorry to interrupt, but think you could introduce us first?" The ex-trainee of Jorge asked with a nervous tone; she was sure that Jorge and she were being left out. _'Don't think I'm going to let myself be scarce!'_ The long, curly-haired Cardina thought fiercely. She also seemed to think that it was in no way rather fair that Kuklo had just seemingly forgotten about her...and Jorge, too, of course.

Kuklo, however, felt somewhat protective of Sharle the closer Cardina came to himself and the blonde noble. It was as if two clashing sides might come together...Kuklo felt some anxiety from the very thought. "You don't need to be introduced!" Kuklo bit out with a low, dissatisfied, tone; denying Cardina any introduction. Unfortunately for Kuklo, that didn't serve to stop the woman he spent time with in prison before being exiled. " _I_ don't have to be, although _she_ doesn't know _me._ " Cardina made sure to emphasize the first and third person pronouns. Throughout the ordeal Sharle was attentive, although she kept close with Kuklo, always in contact with the boy; something that seemed to irk Cardina. Sharle took a step from Kuklo towards Cardina and gave a short bow. "It's nice to meet you," Sharle said with a small amount of enthusiasm, "my name is Sharle Inocencio."

It was then, right after Sharle's introduction, that Kuklo spotted a flash of orange fur going past the entrance to the workshop and making an immediate turn, disappearing out of sight. _'Orange hasn't been a color that ever bode well. Might be the fox...'_ just because the fox appeared small in the illusion did not mean it couldn't scale itself that way in reality, either. Kuklo then became much more on guard and aware of his surroundings.

Unaware of Kuklo's turmoil, Cardina proceeded to introduce herself to Sharle. "How polite," Cardina chirped slightly. _'Unlike a certain thick-headed one-eyed boy. Seriously, life-death situation or not, suddenly grabbing a lady and holding her close is not proper! He better own up.'_ Cardina then smiled, "I'm Cardina Baumeister." It was at the familiar last name of _Baumeister_ that Sharle perked up before the meaning of that surname dawned upon her. "Bau-...Baumeister?" Sharle muttered underneath her breath, suddenly feeling a nervous sweat upon her forehead as she paled considerably. Immediately the runaway noble hid behind Kuklo, her worries marginally staved as she sought protection from one of the few people she trusted with her life.

Cardina could not help but stifle a chortle that battled her very will to come out before attempting to speak. "It's fine, don't worry, the engagement is off," Cardina assured Sharle, "and before anyone asks, in case they will, no, I do not have a brother. My father wanted a son and so I became that in name." There was a moment of silence in which Cardina suddenly felt an awkward tension. The Baumeister cleared her throat. "Ahem...I'm not into women, that's all I got to say." Cardina added, as she felt the need to get that out there.

Somewhere on the other side of the entrance to the property, Kurama almost let out a laugh. It was these kinds of moments and others that gave the fox at least a modicum of amusement.

"Anywho...you don't need to worry, the engagement is off so don't let it bother you anymore; besides, I already went against my father's wishes." Cardina attempted to calm Sharle's nerves while raising her hands in a placating manner. "That makes us sort of like..." Cardina paused to search for the word, "friends. It makes us like friends." For a moment Sharle didn't seem convinced, but the allure of having a friend that was female instead of male looked to be like a refreshing change. Though unsure of what to say, Sharle only nodded in response to Cardina's words before coming out from hiding; if only somewhat that it. Cardina, afterwards, gave Kuklo a look that seemed just a tad too merry for it to have been natural. "Kuklo," Cardina called softly. Kuklo responded with a curious _"huh?"_ Cardina's merry expression seemed to have gotten worse, because her seemingly sweet countenance was marred by a smile that showed a little too much teeth to be healthy, "I said that _the engagement is off._ " Kuklo only frowned at that. "Why the hell are you repeating yourself?" The boy responded annoyedly.

Kuklo's scowl faded after just a scant few seconds or so from being formed, his gaze coming down to focus on Sharle's form. The sweet girl was holding a bag of what appeared to be groceries, and filled to the brim, too. "Here, lemme get that for you." Kuklo expressed a gentleness towards Sharle, it was then that Kuklo reached out and slipped his arms around and underneath the bag before gently taking it from the girl's hands. It was a tad rushed, though, so it might seemed to Jorge or Cardina as if he snatched it from Sharle. "Th-Thank you, Kuklo." The girl stuttered with a faint tint of a flush to her cheeks.

Jorge shook his head, a faint grin upon his features, at Kuklo's antics. "Well, we best be getting inside then; no point in keeping everyone waiting." The _hero_ mentioned to everyone.

* * *

First person - Sharle

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes when Kuklo had just arrived and I felt as if all was well. Meaning that today had ended up being a better day than it already was; sure the guards made me anxious every once in a while but that was because I basically abandoned and ran away from my home. It was a godsend that none of the guards in the area were able to recognize me. _'The Baumeister girl was certainly a surprise, though.'_

Upon entering the workshop, I heard the familiar sounds of iron being worked on. Hammers pounding away any errors, shaping hot metals into parts for whatever they were needed, tinkerers making repairs with their tools, and other workers making do with their own professions. It was basically an artisan's dreamland, where craftsmen came together made their creations with deft hands. When I first arrived, I was in total awe. The companionship and camaraderie was heavy in the air. Everyone in the place might as well have been family.

"Everyone, I'm back!" I called out to them as I led Kuklo and the others towards the forman's office. Kuklo hadn't uttered a word upon coming inside, I was hoping that he was content. It was rather worrying not hearing him talk, and it might've been the numerous people or something else; and I would've asked Kuklo were it not for me fearing that I might offend him in some manner. _'I care for him, what if I say something wrong?'_ It never was easy with how Kuklo and I had to do our best to remain inconspicuous. That might have something to do with his silence, although I wasn't sure.

It was then that welcoming cries and calls of _"welcome home,"_ _"welcome back, miss,"_ and _"oh, Sharle! Welcome home,"_ rang out from a majority of the multitude of workers beckoned me to acknowledge their speakers.

Once done greeting as many as I could on the way to the office, I just barely caught a conversation between Kuklo and Jorge. _'Something about being accepted, I think?'_ Nonetheless it must not have been important. _'At least he's talking again...'_ and with a look over my shoulder I saw something that only served to brighten my day, _'he's smiling again...'_ I could never stand the sight of Kuklo being melancholy, it's honestly heartwarming to see him smile again. A shame it was that Kuklo never got to properly experience his childhood and adolescence, always being sold around up until he had reach my household. It still shocked me that I wanted to kill someone as innocent as him back then. _'Kuklo had never done anything wrong, and yet I wanted to...kill him.'_ I frowned at the thought, however, the expression did not remain for long, and a countenance of contentment replaced it. _'Kuklo is alive and well, that's all that matters now.'_ With that final thought I crossed the last of the distance necessary to reach the foreman's office door.

I pushed the door open, it having been unlocked and slightly ajar while I announced our destination. "This is the foreman's office." My voice might have come off as somewhat pompous but that's due to me working on my confidence. _'I don't want to seem so meek anymore...'_ Kuklo was at my side while Cardina and Jorge stood behind us.

"Admittedly...this place is tidier than I expected." Cardina idly commented. I barely angled my head, a nervous chuckle working its way passed my lips at Cardina's observation. "Well he has to set an example as the head of this workshop, no?" I refuted Cardina's comment with the inquiry. Cardina only nodded as I led everyone into another room within the office.

"Did someone sneak in here to take a nap?" Cardina ask monotonously to no one in particular, right arm and pointer finger extended towards a body sleeping on a row chairs lined up before a table. My eyes widened as soon as I realized who it was. "No! That's the foreman!" I moved immediately to the side of a short, aging man. Hairs stuck out in a wild mop of gray, signifying the foreman's increasing age. "Mr. Xenophon, wake up! We have guests!" I called with a louder voice, prompting the older man to rouse from his sleep. For a moment the foreman wouldn't do anything but lay there, until he groaned an pried open his left eye. The other eye was almost constantly under a magnifying monocular eyepatch. It wasn't until the foreman stopped grumbling tiredly that he managed some coherent words. "'S'it morning already?" The foreman muttered groggily. I almost felt myself suffer a twitch of the eye; I'm usually a rather passive person, yet this old man managed to break me from whatever shell I live in. "No," I began sharply, "not even close!" I chided the foreman on his actions, that he had his duties and shouldn't shirk them. "'Side from that, why'd y'wake me up?" Intoned Mr. Xenophon, lazily propping up his head on his left hand, supported by his arm against the chair surface.

"You have guests!" I urged for Mr. Xenophon to pay attention to the matter; and it seems as if my _enthusiasm_ did the trick, because the foreman laid his eyes upon the forms of Kuklo and his party.

"So..." Xenophon began, "y'finally arrived." He stated towards Jorge.

* * *

Third Person

Kuklo didn't feel comfortable with the observant look the foreman had given him, as if the old man were analyzing him. It didn't help, considering that this whole time Kuklo had been seeing flashed what could have been orange fur; with that said, Kuklo hoped for all those glimpses of orange had been tricks of the mind or even a trick of the fox-titan. Jorge and the foreman had a short conversation about the _device_ , although I had no interest in it since it was just the old foreman rambling about how happy he was that Jorge hadn't mistreated it.

Jorge's voice soon cut in somewhat stronger after having spoken to whom Sharle referred to as _Mr. Xenophon_. "Alright, this the owner and manager of this workshop, who will be taking you in for the foreseeable future." Jorge introduced Xenophon, not by name, for whatever reason he might have.

The forman shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care whether or not the boy that had walked into his office knew his name. For all Xenophon knew, the boy, _Kuklo_ , as Sharle called him whenever she spoke of him, probably heard his name when Sharle woke him up. "Took y'longer than I thought," the foreman frowned for a moment, pausing in thought. Then he grinned, "y'were so late that I thought y'might've been eaten by titans." Xenophon ended, a grim sense of humor tinging his voice.

Kuklo and Cardina shared a few words in between them about the foreman; the former more or less iterating Xenophon's words, while Cardina had let it be known that she thought the old man was a derelict that had snuck in for a nap.

As the foreman went on to embrace hold his face against the _device_ , an unseen fox with nine tails the size of a common dog stood upon the table in the room, only ever moving to make space for the invention of the foreman once it was set down.

 _ **'Huh, what manner of technology is this?'**_ Kurama wondered, leaning in to inspect the piece of human engineering in favor over paying any attention to whatever late proper introduction the foreman made to Kuklo and Cardina. With curiosity spurring him on, Kurama set an illusion over the _device_ and its case, making it appear the the human invention would still be in place once he removes it. The metal contraption was taken in paw-hand by Kurama, lifting it up for his eyes to closely inspect the human creation. _**'Do humans never cease their progress?**_ _**Even now, ages after a cataclysm, do they advance.'**_ This always seemed to baffle Kurama, somehow humans were always capable of adapting to the situations around them. _**'If they can't fly, then they make winged passenger vehicles; and if they can't swim long distance, then they make a vehicle that crosses oceans in a matter of a few days.'**_ The fox shook his head. Truly, humanity was always moving forwards in one way or another.

Kurama's curiosity of the _device_ had settled down just in time for a viewing of the old foreman inspect Kuklo so closely that it was like watching a pedophilic old man observe some jail bait. Only for Kurama it was the old man getting a close-up instead. _**'I had also forgotten that the more intelligent the human, the closer to madness they are.'**_ Kurama pondered as looked on at the scene, the old foreman then looking to Cardina and dubbing her as spare before moving on to converse with Jorge, the so called _hero_. The foreman complemented Kuklo's and Cardina's bodies, thinking the two great subjects, their muscles being taught and whatnot. Kurama could honestly care less, the only thing that really piqued the nine-tailed fox was Jorge's declaration on returning at some point to drag Kuklo and Cardina into the military.

It was as soon as Jorge mentioned the Survey Corps. that Kurama's ears came to an immediate rise. _**'I had feeling Kuklo was going to end up involved with them somehow.'**_

"The Survey Corps. is horribly short on manpower, the recent expedition made that brutally clear." Jorge said with a restrained despondence. Thehero sighed and shook his head. "We need fresh blood—fresh blood like these two! Like them!" Jorge was sure that if a pair of young recruits joined, then the Survey Corps. would come to benefit from their presence. Jorge already understood the pressure and responsibilities that his son bore upon his shoulders; it must've been more than a tonne. For now there was nothing the father of Carlo Pikale could do, and until then, Jorge Pikale, father and hero, would support his next of kin.

Kurama now understood. The circumstances surrounding Kuklo might end up being more than just extraordinary. A small exchange of life-changing words was made between Kuklo and Cardina, both of them seeming to accept their fates with some trepidation. Unlike Cardina, though, Kuklo appeared more to be considering the idea. That was when Sharle, the noble girl that he hadn't bothered with really observing, come back after having left at some point with a tray holding a few cups. Sharle's mouth was agape. _**'She's shocked by this. Wonder this'll play out.'**_ Sharle looked as if she had just seen a ghost. _**'Maybe she has a bit of Naruto in her?'**_ Kurama pondered with a faux self-indulgence. _ **'...Nah.'**_

"Sharle..." Kuklo muttered as the usually meek girl gained a surge of unusual defiance and boldness.

The blonde runaway noble stepped forth and set the tray unto the table before facing Jorge and Xenophon with an expression of clear displeasure. "I'm grateful that you took me in and hid me, and for rescuing Kuklo, too," Sharle's voice was a calm, one that gradually lost its metaphorical honey and began to sprout thorns, "but what you're saying something else completely...Kuklo will not be joining the Survey Corps.!" It was then that Jorge made an endeavor to calm Sharle, his hands raised no higher above his waist as he gestured absentmindedly. The hero then tried his hand at speaking to, and placating, a cross Sharle. "We've...gotten ahead of ourselves, please understa—" that was when Sharle cut in. "Let me tell you something about Kuklo!" Sharle snapped. "Ever since his birth he's been cursed by the titans..." Sharle's eyes became glossy and moist, "he risked his life to go and see one! All so that he was sure that wasn't the spawn of some—some titan!" The petite noble protested fiercely, her moistened eyes began to accumulate tears. "He's not the 'Titan's Child' anymore! He has the right live in a world apart from the titans and have the same happiness as anyone else!" It was after her last outburst that Sharle's tears finally began to fall, slipping over her eyelids and streaming down her face.

The tension in room became heavy, and in no way was Kurama going to intervene in any form, unless it meant communicating with Kuklo that is. Not that the fox ever planned on making any other interventions, anyhow. The situation was something to be solved by humans, it was their emotions that always tended to get a hand over them and dictate their actions. Just that sometimes the humans need an extra hand.

 _ **"Hey, kid."**_ Kurama relayed to Kuklo via the connection. This garnered a reaction from the boy himself, his eyes began to shift in their sockets, searching for any signs of the orange nine-tails.

 _"The fox? But...how? I don't see you anywhere."_ Kuklo responded, a clear anxiousness tinged the voice of the boy's mind.

Kurama shook his head and grinned. _**"Don't bother looking, I won't show myself until later; but for now, you need to consider what's going on."**_ The demon fox pointed out, his voice through the telepathic connection sounding out suggestions—instructions, really—to Kuklo.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Kuklo replied, a slight frown marring his already scarred face. Kurama sighed at the boy's response— _ **'He might just be as clueless as Naruto.'**_ —unsatisfied by what evidently is a case of obliviousness.

 _ **"Tell your little girlfriend that you want to be a part of the Survey Corps., it's what you want, right? I'm sure that someone cursed by the titans only wants to return the favor."**_ Kurama only backed up what he assumed was already on Kuklo's mind, especially since the boy's expression became one of surprise, cementing what Kurama had deduced.

The time at which Kuklo and Cardina exchanged some 'life-changing' words, Cardina had expressed with concern how she and her partner in exile would definitely end up in the Survey Corps. This had not seemed to deter Kuklo, instead the boy became contemplative of the idea, deeply considering the option.

At the moment, Kurama only _inspired_ Kuklo into taking that step forwards. Kuklo had no reason to trust the fox, yet it encouraged him to take the chance to become a member of the Survey Corps. _'Stupid fox, I was planning on it.'_ The boy thought vehemently.

"Sharle," Kuklo addressed clemently, "I don't actually...mind joining them." Kuklo said softly. Then upon clenching his left hand into a fist, Kuklo's face adorned an expression of wary determination. "If it's possible...I want to be a soldier in the Survey Corps.!" The boy managed out, his mind already committed to another goal.

Sharle, however, was on the verge of a breakdown. Kuklo's words had become a sort of trauma to the girl. "What for, Kuklo?!" She pleaded for an answer, her hopes of Kuklo living a life without a titan spurring him on in some way were more than just dashed. Her hopes were more than just dashed, rather than being eclipsed, they had been ripped apart by the revelation that the person she held so incredibly dear decided to face the monsters outside the wall.

Kuklo didn't answer Sharle, she would hear his answer alongside a condition. "I'll do it, I'll join the Survey Corps.! But you have to let me use that device!" Kuklo demanded firmly.

"I want to use that device to topple a titan!" The boy declared without stutter.

* * *

(Extra notes… While this is going on, I thought up of a few fanfiction projects I'd like to start on. However, neither of them will be possible because of this story [and a few things keeping me busy] and my bad laziness habit. At least…not yet that is. ~ Also! Do check out that poll while I work on the next chapter [I'm not even halfway through it. T_T I told you it was going to be long, and either be the last BtF chapter, or not.] BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE POLL.)


	8. I'm Getting Some Sleep!

_(Hello, all! This chapter is a little longer than the rest, and since it's a battle with laziness, it took a while. Anywho, please leave reviews. I want to know how I'm doing and how I can improve. Also...next chapter starts SnK cannon, no more prequel, yay! There are no extra notes at the bottom.)_

' _Single Quotation Italics': Thoughts_

"Double Quotation Normal": Speech

" _Double Quotation Italics": Human Telepathy (in response to Tailed-Beasts)_

 _Italics: Emphasis_

 _Underlined Italics: Move/Attack Name_

' _ **Single Quotation Bold Italics': Titan/Tailed-Beast Thoughts**_

" **Double Quotation Bold": Titan/Tailed-Beast Speech**

" _ **Double Quotation Italics Bold": Tailed-Beast Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 7: This Isn't Getting Any Exciting, I'm Going to Sleep!

* * *

 _First Person - Kuklo_

Cardina's voice rang out in what I speculated to be an overly casual and friendly manner. "Aaah! Now this is good stew! You're a hell of a cook, Sharle!" Cardina went as far as to close her eyes and hummed a sound of satisfaction while patting her abdomen; and while Cardina would assume that a meager _"Sure, thank you"_ from Sharle was a sign of progress, no matter how minuscule that progress was. I gave a nervous chuckle; something at which Sharle turned her head only just barely to give me a minute glance from the corner of her eyelids.

There was a lingering hope that Sharle would at least say something to me. _'She's still upset...just wish she'd say somethin'...'_ the lack of words on her part towards me was something I found rather agonizing. Not in the sense that it caused me a physical pain, but a pain that would run through a person's proverbial heart. A flash of hurt, as one might put it. One thing was for certain: I was more than sure of it. At least Cardina had something to say. _'Cardina's tryin' to lighten her mood, I guess.'_ My thoughts were mainly idle at this point, a struggle to keep Sharle out of mind so that I would not fall any further than I already had. A crummy attempt at keeping my mind busy if I were being honest. I was sure that I had a distracted look about myself, no matter how hard I attempted to school my features into a calm look. _'I just can't see how to get her to stop being so upset without surrendering my goals.'_ Truly, when it comes to such things I'm not exactly the best person for the job.

As hungry as I was, as tasty as the food most assuredly was, I was unable to enjoy the edible and delectable things. Sharle came first, she always did and always would. _'I'll talk to her tonight!'_ I resolved. At the moment, Sharle did not, evidently, appear to be in the talking mood, especially with how I could just feel tension roll off of her in waves. I sighed, unable to eat further. First the fox, then its illusions and power over people, now Sharle's temperament.

"...was hoping to share some drinks with you again!" The boisterous sound of the foreman's voice snapped me from my thoughts. A conversation having ensued between the older participants of the table in which Sharle, Cardina and I, occupied. The other older man was none other than Jorge the hero. "Afraid not," Jorge declined ruefully, "my duty with the military doesn't allow me to be away for so long. Tonight is all I can spare before going off during the morning." At the end of Jorge's statement was when I zoned the two aged men out, selectively keeping my ears to listen for anything Sharle might say. Although after a few words from the foreman and Jorge, some side comments from the peanut gallery—that being the foreman's workers—Sharle abruptly got up and muttered about going to fix some tea.

I may have fallen into selective hearing, tuning everyone but Sharle out, yet reading lips was something I learned throughout my time when I was imprisoned. Both in the Innocencio estate and before my exile. The foreman spoke of _the device,_ and it seemed to set Sharle off. Perhaps that wasn't it, but yet it was the best option out of all aside from myself wanted to face the titans once more.

It would be a lie if I were to say that my resolve to fight the titans remained strong after Sharle's reaction. The truth being that my conviction was gradually crumbling like a brick wall being worn by rain. The spark is still there, I feel my desire to combat the scourges of humanity still there; however, and unfortunately, the lack of support from Sharle made it seem as if I had done something wrong, despite my ideals on the notion. I decided to excuse myself from the table, claiming a need to utilize a restroom. "'Scuse me, where's the toilet?" I asked, slowly coming to a stand while awaiting a response.

"Go out the entrance to the mess hall and take a right, should be one right there." Xenophon, the foreman, instructed distractedly while keeping focus on Jorge. I nodded, although I was more than sure the old man didn't acknowledge my gesture. It was either that the foreman didn't care or had been so engrossed with his interactions with Jorge that he didn't notice. More than likely the latter.

I had done as told and entered the restroom, then locking the door behind me. There wasn't quieter as I would have liked it to be, but beggars can't be choosers. Once sure that I would not be disturbed, I sat upon the closed toilet seat and palmed my face, elbows rested on my thighs.

It was then that a voice I was hoping to not have to hear any time soon had made itself known. _ **"Aren't you in the proverbial doghouse? Well, rough, isn't it?"**_ The mirth in the fox's voice through the connection was clear. _**"So you want to play the big bad titan slayer, apparently. Are you going to give up, I wonder?"**_

No matter how much I tried, the fox's voice remained, its mocking speech prodding me in search of a reaction. _'Well I'm not giving it to him!'_ I huffed and crossed my arms, a frown further marring my scarred features. _"What's it to you?"_ I shot back at the fox through the connection.

No response from the fox.

That was until the fox itself appeared before me sitting upon the countertop, its size much small than that of when it appeared in wagon. My troubles had ended up forgotten once the fox had appeared, I noticed. _'That whole illusion thing still boggles me.'_ I had no reaction. Correction: I had no _visible_ reaction. The fox was no bigger than a house cat, its nine tails swaying lazily behind it as it scrutinized me with a critical gaze. Despite the grave air the fox exuded, I could not find it in me to take the furry thing seriously any further. I then fought down a rising laughter, I managed to stifle it to a snicker but was unable to conceal it. The fox did not seem to find the situation amusing whatsoever, evident by the sour expression the so called fox- _titan_ wore; furthermore, the fox had palmed its muzzle and shook its head. _**"Had enough giggling, boy?"**_ The fox's voice was stern, just as firm as before when I had been lectured by it, but not as harsh or demanding of rapt attention.

My gaiety had quickly come to an end as the fox's demeanor made no change. _'Didn't even budge an inch.'_ I pondered somewhat annoyed. "Yeah, I'm good. So tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" I bit back a wince; my tone seemed a little too demanding and I would rather prefer not to aggravate the creature that could warp my perception of the world.

Third person

Kurama had never felt irritation in the manner that he currently had gone through when Kuklo, the _boy_ , had practically openly laughed at his decrease in size. There was only so much that the foxy titan was willing to deal with, and unfortunately for Kurama himself, there was plenty left before he lost his patience. _**'The good old days are gone I suppose.'**_ The fox thought with a faux solemnness; the days in which he had been a mass of hatred and rage, the day in which he has crushed or devoured anyone that even so much as looked at him wrong. It was in this manner that Kuklo was fortunate, if it was not for Naruto, then Kurama would have not given even a second thought about ending Kuklo.

It was upon a comment that Kurama made which caused Kuklo to cease his needless display of mirth, prompting the boy to question the reason for Kurama's presence. _**'Then again, I was the one amused at first...'**_ a point the fox made to himself _**'...hypocrisy, huzzah.'**_ Kurama conjured his thoughts with a monotone and false cheer.

 _ **"I'm here because I decided that this was a decent time to properly introduce myself."**_ Kurama said, with a toothy grin, one that somewhat unsettled Kuklo. _ **"Dear boy, I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox of a bygone time, and you, whether for better or worse, have caught my attention."**_ It was during the verbal introduction found it prudent to shift his size to the point where the restroom was nearly crowded. Luckily the counter Kurama sat on top of was capable of holding the added mass.

It was upon the utterance of the word _'demon,'_ that Kuklo felt an unpleasant chill run down his spine. If the titans weren't already monsters from a burning inferno of a world, then this fox apparently was; and that thought shook him up. Though Kuklo wasn't going to show it anytime soon. "Demon fox, huh. If that doesn't draw attention then I don't know what will." Kuklo muttered under his breath, unaware that Kurama had heard him, and was going to say something more but the fox had beaten him to the figurative punch.

 _ **"You're troubled and it involves your little girlfriend—sucks to be you,"**_ the fox said with an ounce of sympathy, _**"I remember when the Two-Tails made me sleep outside whenever I did something she found extremely displeasing, although by the time she felt an inkling of forgiveness I had already dug myself another fox hole in the side of the mountain somewhere. Whenever she felt I had enough of being alone I was never really at the same altitude or side of the mountain as she was—usually ended with us—"**_ that was when Kurama stopped himself, an unapologetic grin over his countenance, _**"sorry, not, but the point is no matter how much power you have over your partner, male or female, they have just as much, if not more, over you."**_ With that said, Kurama shrunk to the size of a regular domestic feline and leapt onto Kuklo's shoulders.

"Wai—what are you doing?!" The boy was about to reach for Kurama to tear the fox from his own body, only to suddenly feel an oppressive force take hold of his very soul and being.

 _ **"Do not think I will let you so casually lay a hand upon me unless I deem it necessary, boy."**_ Kurama's voice had taken on an aggressive tone, a sound that shook Kuklo's self. The boy felt like breaking down right then an there on the spot, but before anything could take place, the force just up and disappeared. Kuklo's breath had turned ragged during the presence of the malevolent force. _'Or whatever that was...'_ the boy surely did not wish to encounter such a sensation ever again.

"Wha-What was that?" Kuklo asked with no small amount of fear hidden. The question cued Kurama to offer a wicked smile; a smile that went unseen by the boy whose shoulders he had draped himself upon.

 _ **"Whatever could you mean, human? I'm just a small fox you happened to find scampering around that took a liking to you, and with what I can do...I'll find out if someone's aware of something they shouldn't!~"**_ Kurama more than implied jovially. It was clear to Kuklo that the fox did not want its true self known. _'As if it wasn't obvious enough.'_ The boy thought cynically. _**"Now then,"**_ the voice of the nine-tails had turned into a combination of instruction and easygoing-ness, _**"continue on and do not act out, be as you are, and our little talk never happened; a fox with multiple tails did not appear, and most certainly the fox could not speak human tongue via mental communication,"**_ Kuklo could only nod at the fox's alibi, _**"you found a roaming fox that took a liking to you and you decided that you wanted the fox—"**_ Kuklo had raised a brow, curious as to why the fox had suddenly paused mid-sentence, _**"show me to your little lover and she might deign to talk you. Girls love little fluffy animals, don't they?~"**_ Kurama teased, and Kuklo, despite all the misgivings of the fox, perked up at the mention of Sharle and possibly appeasing her. The boy glanced at the fox's mirthful eyes and narrowed his own gaze. "If this works..." Kuklo began, morale building "...then consider yourself a wingma—…er, fox." Kuklo said with a finality, although a somewhat grateful tone had slipped into his voice.

Kurama scoffed. The ancient nine-tails had no friends after he and the rest of the beasts split up to go their separate ways, and at this point the planet had to have its geography changed due to constantly shifting landmasses of the Earth. Either the world had one super continent or had multiple continents. _**"I haven't had companions for the longest of times, boy, don't get so casual with me."**_ The vulpine entity intoned coolly, and while unaware of the boy's expression, Kuklo faintly frowned upon hearing of the fox's lengthy record of loneliness.

Soon enough Kuklo retired from the restroom with the _'demon fox'_ nestled and draped over his shoulders like a resting cat. Kurama had utilized Naruto's physical transformation technique to make himself appear akin to a regular everyday fox with a singular tail; albeit that his ears remained as they were, for the deadly entity felt they only added to the charm this _form_ already had.

Kuklo had returned to the mess hall with a foxy companion draped over his shoulders and was confronted by those that had become curious of the _'critter'_ that Kuklo brought along; and _those_ people happened to be Cardina, Jorge, Xenophon the foreman, and even Sharle. The four that met Kuklo were the only ones to ask questions, prompting Kuklo to spin the tale he had been given by the demon fox resting upon his shoulders. It was at some point in which Sharle asked to hold the fox, a request at which Kuklo promptly, and without hesitance, complied with.

Kurama, to say the least, wasn't pleased. Sharle held onto him as one would amateurishly hold a cat beneath its front appendages. Now, unlike the fleshy felines known as cats, Kurama felt no discomfort in his position due to being a mass of chakra. If no one were around aside from the boy, then Kurama would sensibly strike Kuklo upside the head with all nine tails to display his displeasure. In all honesty, Kurama didn't have it in him to just tear away from the fragile girl's hold, for the old fox was reminded somewhat of an adult Hinata. Sharle, as Kuklo called her, had a confidence about her that rivaled Hinata's, and that in if itself came with a few downsides; generally the same ones that Naruto's rather meek wife had. There was a soft spot in Kurama's heart for his best friend's mate.

 _ **"You owe me for this boy,"**_ Kurama relayed to Kuklo, discontent, _**"I am not amused."**_ He said gruffly. Kuklo only nodded as he watched Sharle's mood improve drastically upon holding the fox. The boy had his spirits raised once Sharle had begun to once again interact with him.

* * *

 _First Person - Kurama_

I formed no connection with the boy's female friend, yet despite this I attempted to convey a wordless message that would have Sharle let me go free. It did not go as planned, because the girl had somehow squeezed just as the Sixth Hokage, Tsunade, would have to done Naruto whenever she pulled the knucklehead into a bone crushing embrace. _**'The girl is lucky I don't need oxygen.'**_ There wasn't a single thing to get her to drop me unless I mimicked an animal and wiggled my way out, or I just ripped myself out. _**'And since I prefer not to hurt an innocent girl...'**_ I began to make like a reptile's tail and shook until Sharle dropped me.

My land was impeccable, I was sure of it. _**'I'm actually full of 'it.''**_ I pondered as an afterthought.

From then on the day went as a day would, night soon falling and all residents going home or to their assigned quarters. Kuklo and I had a...quick talk about lending his _companion_ to people without a second thought; a talk that involved all nine of my tails and Kuklo's chin becoming close friends.

Kuklo eventually left the quarters given to him, and I deigned to give the boy some privacy, remaining behind and awaiting his return so that I could tell the boy of what's to come in the near future. For him, anyways.

As always, time passes and waits for no one. I cared not for the passage of minutes or hours, not unless time sensitive events were occurring, that is. It was during Naruto's life that time became an aspect I despised; the blonde I knew taken by the killer of all things living.

A sigh of resignation made it past my lips; the past is unfortunately just that. The past. Distractions are needed, and what better distraction than to eavesdrop on my victim? _**'Great, so not only bored but somber. Don't I sound lovely?'**_

I made my leave and went in search of the boy to conduct, as what the perverted hermit would say: research. Best get everything said and done with the boy, too, while I'm at it.

Let it be said that this night was going to be a surprise, and I wasn't completely disappointed with what I learned about the boy I had taken to stick around with. _ **' So the boy thinks the so called**_ **titans** _ **will get in,'**_ I was more than prepared for the day that such an event will occur, I was sure of it, _**'humph! Guess I'll have to prove the boy wrong then on that day, won't I?'**_

* * *

 _Third Person - Flash Forward - Fifty or so Years_

 _A gargantuan nine-tailed beast was wreaking havoc, savage roars and snarls making their ways from its throat as it tore apart various humanoids that towered over humans by several meters. This vulpine-like creature had such size that it dwarfed even the colossal titan by an incredible margin. That is, until its height had somehow shifted to that of the largest basic titan class; a fifteen meter. Nobody understood the shift of size until the beast had sprung into action. It moved with a purpose, not a single action wasted as it deftly moved around buildings while utterly decimating any titan in its path. Somehow it never crushed a single human underfoot._

 _The beast was like an amalgamation of humanity's rage and defiance given physical form. Although despite its mysterious appearance from seemingly nowhere, not a single soul paid full attention to the unknown creature, too busy running and making attempts at their own survival, taking any chances they could for themselves and their families. Mothers held their children, fathers and husbands fought against waves of people moving in their direction to keep their loved ones from being trampled under all the human traffic. All while the living calamity, which had been if just momentarily several times the size of the wall, swung its nine tails and other appendages in a violent effort to kill as many titans as possible; it was on a warpath in a specific direction, unleashing raw physical power capable of changing the landscape, people would on day say. It eventually found its snout directly in front of its target: a titan with a mockery of a smile and dark hair. At this point, the clothes-less humanoid, whether it knew it or not, already had its jaw and its contents ripped out from its skull. The beast followed up with a vicious haymaker, its fist launching the entire body of the titan soaring over the wall._

 _Now, in the beast's clawed hand lay an unmoving body. A corpse; more specifically the corpse of a human woman. The beast closed the hand gingerly around the body as the human's blood seeped into its fur, careful not to further harm the dead in its hand. It brought the hand holding the corpse to its chest, gently pressing the closed appendage against itself as if to attempt to soothe a babe. The beast with nine tails knew the human woman was dead, yet acted as if it was holding a rowdy newborn needing to be calmed. Eventually it realized that it was pointless, she was dead and gone. The creature reared its head and released the most lamenting and harrowing sound; a cry of sorrow and loss. The beast had not been prepared, kept occupied by the gaining of meaningful friendships and relations with a human family. It had been watching over two children before the attack occurred; and after the assault began, the beast protected the children with fervor and guided them to the ships for evacuation. There was one last person to retrieve, and the beast could not save her in time._

 _The beast cried again, its ears flat as it held the corpse of the woman against its chest softly. It was such a saddening sound that came from the beast; so somber that even the humans that were kept busy running pondered the beast's sorrow._

* * *

 _Present - First Person - Kurama_

Everyone eventually returned to their quarters after the night's activities and I sat at the end of Kuklo's mattress, uncloaked and visible, still the size of an everyday fox. Kuklo sat with half is body in the covers as he sat against the headboard of the bed. "So what'd'you want?" Kuklo inquired of me, not even bothering to use his telepathic voice through the connection.

 _ **"Boy, what I want is for you to start training your body during some of your free time."**_ My motives were my own, and if what the boy's existence and participation has previously only wrought, then it is likely that he was going to bring more issues into the fold. The Survey Corps., unknown to me, are in a time of crisis. _**"You want in the Survey Corps., right?"**_ A nod from Kuklo assured me I had his ear. _**"Then get a head start in your physical conditioning—you're already hardy from the rough life you've gone through, push yourself some more."**_ I had it seem as if I was making a suggestion for the boy to feel as if he had a choice, because regardless, Kuklo is aware that he is going to need a sturdy body for the strenuous and laborious hardships of the future.

I curled my tail—now tails—around myself, creating a makeshift blanket, however unnecessary, for my own use as I laid down on my stomach, head rested atop my paw-hands.

"Alright, I'll do it, every day early in the morning," Kuklo finally responded, his voice low, yet resolute in the _choice_ he made, "I'll work hard!" Truly a good thing that the boy was diligent if not anything else. _**"We'll see about that, boy, I'm just observing is all."**_ I said back to him, my voice a monotonous drone.

That was when Kuklo decided that playing twenty questions happened to be a phenomenal idea. "So...why are you here? Observing, I mean." Kuklo directed to me with earnest curiosity befitting a child. I found not a single reason why I shouldn't inform the boy. _**"I'm here because this era is different from all the others I have observed,"**_ I supplied rather thoughtfully, _**"humanity either grew in some way, or deteriorated in another. I've been alive for quite some time and travelled far and wide—explored the whole world at some point, but that was thousands of years ago, maybe more."**_ My response to Kuklo's question had apparently confused him, because he seemed to want me to elaborate. I decided not to. _**"Other questions?"**_ I questioned somewhat pointedly.

Kuklo apparently did have more questions. "Why me? Why follow me around instead of Captain Pikale, Sharle, or anyone else for that matter?" This question had a hint of urgency in it, I noticed, that Kuklo had put in as if the answer truly was critical. It made me wonder. _**'Little self-conscious there, ain'tcha? Either that or he's genuinely curious.'**_ I hummed after my thoughts and rhythmically tapped my clawed fingers against the covers of the mattress. _**"Because a lot of things seem to revolve around you,"**_ was my response, until Kuklo frowned while attempting to wrap his head around the statement. At that time I decided to elaborate, unlike the previous question, _**"from what I could gather about your beginnings...you survived being imprisoned and abused for the majority of your youth, and you escaped and survived a cult attack with the daughter of a wealthy figure. From after that and on, I observed how things panned out—you struggled through exile, however temporary it was. You get the idea now."**_ Kuklo nodded in understanding, and that was the last question I would be answering, making that known by shutting my heads a drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 _Third Person_

Soon enough the sun came around; Kuklo had kept to his declaration and worked himself during the early hours of dawn so that the workout would be out of the way for the day. Kurama observed the boy and casually threw in a piece of advice or two every once in a while to correct a few incorrectly done exercises. The exercising lasted about an hour or two before Kuklo washed up his sore body, and following that, Sharle had arisen during the early morning. It wasn't until the late morning that the foreman, Cardina, and Jorge had joined the land of the conscious and awake. The elder two had made up some poor excuse of drinking the night away, that their sluggishness was due to the aftereffects of the drink, while Cardina more or less admitted her troubles by saying she _had trouble getting asleep_. Kurama was more than sure that Kuklo's statement—a statement that unnerved Cardina, Jorge, and Xenophon—was the cause of their sleep troubles. The fox promptly leapt onto Kuklo's shoulders and draped itself around the boy's shoulders. Sharle, Kurama thought, was more than likely unaffected due to Kuklo's presence with her; the girl was probably assured that her scarred knight would grant her safety.

After a few exchanged words, Jorge requested that Xenophon, the foreman, give the younger ones a tour of the town and to show them the iron bamboo. The trek began towards the industrial city's main source of work an income, the processing and manufacturing plant that rises just as tall as Wall 's childlike amazement had given Sharle a sense of happiness for the moment, and so she stepped up to take his hand in her's. The wonder felt by Kuklo was put into question by Kurama. _**"What's so great about this place? From my perspective, it's only a large manufacturing plant. Big whoop."**_ The fox's interest was not latched onto the metal construct that made product, it was on Kuklo's unnecessary—what he felt was unnecessary—display of wonderment. _"You wouldn't understand, I guess, being an entity that could alter its height at will,"_ Kuklo sent back through the connection, _"it's a testament to humanity's will. The knowledge that we can fight the titans and one day live free. Free so that we can all explore the world and discover as we see fit."_ Kuklo's message was clear to Kurama, and while the boy's passion and determination was a boon, he didn't seem to be aware—like every other person—that there was likely to be humans outside the country. _**'Probably...maybe...'**_ Kurama was unsure.

Eventually the group left the manufacturing plant to head towards the grove of iron bamboo that Jorge had been meaning to show to the younger population of the tour. Things, unfortunately for the humans, took a momentary turn for the worse on the way to the grove when a carriage with the Military Police emblem just so coincidentally stopped in front of the group; the group that so happens to be walking with the youngest child of the Innocencio family, the very girl that had run away from home with the titan's child. Kurama couldn't help but shake his head at the luck of these people; or, well, Kuklo, to be exact.

Immediately Kuklo stood in front of Sharle to obscure her visage from the eyes of the Military Police personnel. Kurama found that action pointless, whoever was in the rear passenger seat would have been able to see all of them. Xenophon had a quick amicable exchange with one of the soldiers within the carriage, to whom he told of his intent to take the youths with him to the grove. The man was about decline Xenophon in a friendly manner until Jorge introduced himself and all the soldiers inadvertently shit themselves as an important figure in the military presented himself, not just that, but also their instructor from long ago; humble and never mentioning his title as a hero. The soldiers of the Military Police filed out of the carriage and saluted Jorge in the traditional manner they always did. There were three. One of the personnel was in front of the rest, clearly someone of higher rank than the auxiliary troops behind him. Jorge explained that the idea was his and had gotten Xenophon to agree. It was then that the soldier in the front offered to fill the paperwork right there for the group to allow them access to the grove. Once that was said and done, the head soldier introduced himself properly to those that were unaware of his identity. He saluted again.

"I'm Jentsh Dafner, M.P. commander in the Industrial City. If you have any trouble, just come to me, I'll sort things out." The head soldier made out with a friendly tone, inviting, but not overly so. Kuklo and Cardina introduced themselves with aliases so as to avoid any recognition; it worked. Not everyone was aware of the face of the titan's child, nor of the Baumeister heir.

Eventually the M.P. commander had to leave, saying his goodbyes to the group and pleasantly letting them know that it would be good to see them some other time.

Once the M.P.s were out of sight, Cardina audibly exhaled a sigh of relief. "Holy shit...that was intense." She uttered as she wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her brow; that very hand placed unto Kuklo's shoulder for a bit of support. Cardina leaned into Kuklo a little too much for Sharle's liking, her chest just slightly pressed into Kuklo's triceps; and by Kuklo's owlish look, slight flush of the cheeks, and a discreet hitch of breath, it was evident that he took notice. Sharle pouted only briefly before she supposedly, _unknowingly_ and _subconsciously_ held Kuklo's other arm right against the outer side of her breast. It was at this point that Kuklo's head started figuratively spinning, the hormones of a healthy adolescent young man working overtime and causing reactions. Poor Kuklo stood in between a pair of girls and a soft place. The boy could do nothing about it.

It was at this time that Jorge (and the author) was getting impatient with the lallygagging and usher everyone to move at an increased pace. Kurama honestly could care less about the pace. _**"Not as easygoing as he seems now, does he?"**_ The nine-tails relayed to Kuklo, a hint of mirth in his tone. _"He's just a little rushed, probably; he meant to leave at dawn but woke up late."_ Kurama huffed at the boy's response. If only he knew.

Everyone eventually reached and passed the checkpoint that led into the iron bamboo grove. That was when Kurama fell asleep and gave no mind to the ensuing conversation and lecture. Plus a story on titans, a little Survey Corps. history and the discovery of their weakness. Kurama simply did not care, he could annihilate any titan on any given day, good or bad, with a flick of the wrist.

It was around nightfall when everyone had made it back. Kurama found himself on a much simpler twin bed upon cracking open a single eye. While it wasn't noticed, Kuklo's previous accommodations were a tad more lavish. Apparently since Kuklo was going to be staying for a while, the comfy room they had been in was no longer for him, nor another for Cardina. Since they were now residents, Kuklo and Cardina were given a room with two beds. Efficient in saving space and other rooms, although Cardina might have had a few complaints that garnered a struggle between Kurama and bursting with laughter. Sharle came with some tea eventually, expecting only Kuklo. Imagine the sudden need for Sharle to be as close as possible to Kuklo; the Innocencio girl sat at Kuklo's side after setting the tea set down on the small table at one end of the room. She gently leaned into Kuklo once aside him. It may have prompted a reaction from Cardina, were she looking, that is. "Kuklo..." Sharle said meekly, as always, "don't forget, I'm always supporting you; as a craftsman I'll be able to build the tools that'll help you survive out there." Sharle glanced out the window and instantly knew it was beginning to become much later. The moon was positioned higher. Sharle yawned and her eyelids began to droop.

While Kuklo appreciated Sharle's sweet words, the endearing effect they had simply wouldn't lessen. _'It's as if she thinks I'll forget her or something.'_ Wondered Kuklo. "I know, Sharle, you'll always have my back with that." The boy spoke softly, so as to not interrupt the atmosphere around himself and Sharle.

The Baumeister heir's attention was elsewhere, she kept her gaze through the window in the room, pensive about the sudden foxy companion Kuklo had picked up. Cardina wondered just why it was that she didn't bother to feel even a modicum of suspicion at the time it appeared. The fox had done nothing to earn suspicion, yet she seemed sure that it was strange in some way. _'Perhaps I'm overthinking everything...but how does an animal endear itself to someone so quickly?'_ Cardina thought tiredly. It was a shame that she wouldn't get the chance to investigate what she pondered over after tonight.

 _ **"Hey boy,"**_ Kurama prodded through the connection, _**"everything was sure exciting for a while..."**_ the fox's tone was somewhat sarcastic, _**"why is it that everything calmed down after you were saved? It's as if you were given reprieve after surviving for so long."**_ Kurama wouldn't put it past whatever deity that existed to actually do such a thing; if the spirit of death showed itself during certain ninja techniques, then it was obvious that divine entities existed. _"I don't know and I don't care, I'm just glad I get to catch a break while I can,"_ Kuklo glanced at Sharle, only to see she was fast asleep while leaning against him, _"all I know is that I'm going to have to work hard, even more so in the near future."_

 _ **'Man...being around Naruto for so long really did it for me, didn't it? I can barely stand the lack of...'**_ Kurama paused in his thoughts to conjure up a befitting word _**'...well, everything. Maybe I should go into hiding and sleep off a few years.'**_ The inactivity was slowly and figuratively killing the fox. Perhaps a moment of fun before leaving the midst of the humans for a while longer?

 _ **"So tell me, boy, which girl do you fancy more? Sharle or Cardina?"**_ Kurama said with a teasing voice, the connection kept up by the nine-tails. Kuklo's face would have exploded from all the blood rushing in. The boy's face became so flushed that one would have assumed he was incredibly ill. _**"Hahaha! The look on your face! You humans are so expressive it's funny!"**_ Kuklo didn't appreciate the teasing and shot the fox a glare that would have killed a person were it truly a weapon. _'Dumb fox.'_ Thought Kuklo irritated.

 _ **"Give it your all, kid, because from now on I'm not going to obliterate titans for you."**_ Kurama relayed, a sudden bout of solemnness having gotten into him. The words struck a chord in Kuklo, causing him to widen his eyes. _"You're why the titans never made it to us! You kept Cardina and I safe—"_ Kurama snarled, only audible enough for Kuklo. _**"Do not assume things. I wanted to observe you because many-a things seemed to revolve around you. They still may, but there hasen't been much of a development yet. It's been what? Three days at the most? I'm getting dissatisfied, and so I'm feeling an urge to leave and sleep for a few years."**_ Kuklo said nothing as Kurama stood up. _**"Now, what's going to happen is that I'm going to leave; you're likely to never see me again; good for you. Before I do, though...I'll say this: you're going to put that sweet girl in bed and keep her company...otherwise I'll tear you apart for leaving her alone after such a tender moment for her."**_ The boy broke into a cold sweat for the duration of Kurama's speech, preferring to keep his innards where they currently rest. _'...it's not as if I would've left Sharle alone after this. Dumb fox...'_ Kuklo thought distractedly for a moment.

Kurama stood on his hind legs and stretched out his arms past his head with a yawn. _**"Take care, boy. Keep your precious people safe."**_ That was all Kurama said before dispelling any illusion over himself. Of course, another illusion was brought into place, causing the fox to disappear from view and leave thoughtful Kuklo behind.


End file.
